Schicksal
by AuthorBot1138
Summary: Eine unerwartete Begegnung führt zu mehr als nur einer Freundschaft


Twilight Sparkle und Rainbow Dash saßen zusammen in der Bibliothek und suchten in verschiedenen Büchern nach etwas. Es war schon tief in der Nacht und Twilight war bereits eingeschlafen, Dash hatte noch immer ein Buch vor sich und las darin. „Das könnte doch etwas sein, ich muss nur jemanden als Sicherheit dabei haben, nicht das ich durch die G-Kräfte das Bewusstsein verliere und abstürze." Meinte Dash und schrieb sich etwas aus dem Buch heraus. „Hey Twilight, du hast hier echt ein paar gute Bücher mit Flugmanövern." Sagte das himmelblaue Pegasus-Pony und sah zu dem lila Alicorn, Twilight lag auf einer Couch, ein Buch über dem Gesicht und schlief. „Twilight, wach auf." Sagte Dash und rüttelte an ihrer schlafenden Freundin. „Ja, was ist?" Fragte Twilight erschrocken und richtete sich ruckartig auf, das Buch das sie auf dem Gesicht liegen hatte wurde quer durch den Raum katapultiert. „Ich habe so intensiv nach neuen Flugmanövern gesucht, das ich gar nicht bemerkt habe wie spät es geworden ist, ich wollte dich wirklich nicht so lange auf den Hufen halten." Entschuldigte Dash sich bei ihr. „Ach das macht nichts, ich weiß ja das es dir wirklich wichtig ist." Sagte Twilight darauf und gähnte. „Ich sollte dann aber auch mal nach hause, ich muss morgen früh aufstehen und mich um das Wetter kümmern." Sagte Dash und riss das Blatt Papier von dem Block, sie faltete es etwas und steckte es weg. „Wir sehen uns dann später." Sagte sie und wollte gehen, Twilight hielt sie auf. „Es ist 1Uhr morgens, du kannst doch jetzt nicht mehr alleine durch die Gegend gehen." Sagte Twilight besorgt. „Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen, mach dir keine Sorgen." Beruhigte Rainbow Dash sie. „Trotzdem, bleib die Nacht besser hier." Sagte Twilight bestimmt, damit blieb Dash keine andere Wahl mehr. „Na gut, ist vielleicht auch wirklich besser." Stimmte die Pegasus-Stute endlich zu. „Lass mich nur schnell das Gästebett bereit machen." Sagte Twilight und wollte sich auch sofort an die Arbeit machen, unverhofft ging das Licht aus und das lila Alicorn stolperte über etwas. „AU." Stöhnte Twilight in der Dunkelheit. „Hast du die Stromrechnung nicht bezahlt?" Fragte Dash scherzhaft. „Quatsch nicht, meine Rechnungen werden vom Palast bezahlt." Erwiderte Twilight ihr und entzündete eine Kerze. „Was kann es denn dann sein?" Wollte Dash wissen. „Ist vielleicht nur die Sicherung, das passiert hier ständig." Sagte Twilight und sah kurz aus dem Fenster. „Oder auch nicht, die ganze Stadt ist dunkel, nicht mal die Straßenbeleuchtung funktioniert." Meinte sie nachdenklich. „Das habe ich ja noch nie erlebt." Sagte Dash und stellte sich neben sie ans Fenster. „Sag mal Dash, habt ihr heute ein Gewitter geplant?" Fragte Twilight und sah in den bewölkten Nachthimmel. „Eigentlich nicht, aber die Wolken sehen sehr gewitterig aus." Sagte Dash dazu, ein unheimliches Leuchten erstrahlte in der Wolkendecke und Dash und Twilight sahen sich kurz besorgt an. „Ich denke wir sollten mal losgehen und das untersuchen." Schlug Twilight vor. „Gute Idee." Stimmte Dash ihr zu und die zwei machten sich auf den Weg. Die beiden folgten den Wolken zu einer gewaltigen Ansammlung die fast wie ein Wirbelsturm aussah. Ein unnatürlicher Wind kam auf und wehte Rainbow Dash beinah davon, sie hielt sich einfach an Twilight fest, die von dem Wind in keinster Weise beeinflusst wurde. „Dash, was machst du da?" Fragte Twilight irritiert. „Der Wind ist echt hart, ich fliege weg wenn ich mich nicht festhalte." Erklärte Dash und klammerte sich an ihrer Freundin fest. „Komisch, ich spüre nur eine leichte Brise." Sagte Twilight verwirrt. „Aber ich werde hier fast wie Laub davon geweht." Sagte Dash darauf. „Außerdem ist das kein normaler Wind." Fügte sie hinzu. „Egal, lass uns weitergehen." Sagte Twilight und ging mit Dash auf dem Rücken weiter. Die beiden erreichten den Mittelpunkt der Wolkenansammlung und Twilight blickte beunruhigt empor, in den Wolken hatte sich ein kreisrundes Loch gebildet, durch das merkwürdigerweise der Nachthimmel nicht sichtbar war. „Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll." Meinte Dash unsicher. „Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, aber..." Setzte Twilight an und sprang plötzlich zur Seite, im selben Moment ging ein unfassbarer Blitz hernieder und traf die Stelle an der die zwei vorher gestanden hatten. „Das war knapp." Meinte Twilight und erhob sich. „War es wirklich." Sagte Dash dazu und stand ebenfalls auf, sie klopfte sich den Staub aus dem Fell und merkte das der Wind weg war. „Jetzt ist der Wind weg." Sagte sie nur, Twilight hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit inzwischen auf etwas anderes gerichtet. „Aber stattdessen ist der da." Sagte das Alicorn und deutete auf den Hengst der dort stand wo der Blitz eingeschlagen war. Ein schwarzer Alicorn-Hengst mit bleigrauer Mähne und Schweif stand einfach dort und sah sich mit seinen blauen Augen um, sein Blick fiel auf Twilight und Dash, und sackte einfach besinnungslos zusammen. „Dash, schnell, hilf mir ihn in die Bibliothek zu bringen." Sagte Twilight hektisch. „Wie sollen wir das allein schaffen, der Kerl ist ja sogar größer als Prinzessin Celestia?" Fragte Dash. „Ich werde sein Gewicht mit meiner Magie reduzieren, aber du musst ihn schon tragen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Na gut." Sagte Dash und nahm den bewusstlosen Alicorn-Hengst auf den Rücken, auch wenn Twilight mit ihrer Magie alles machte um es ihr zu erleichtern, musste sie sich noch richtig anstrengen. Die zwei legten den Hengst in das Gästebett und ließen ihn schlafen. „Geh schlafen Twilight, ich passe auf, vielleicht wird er ja wieder wach." Sagte Dash. „Na gut, wecke mich aber dann." Sagte Twilight und gähnte, dann legte sie sich ins Bett und ließ Dash über den Unbekannten wachen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Twilight als sie merkte wie etwas an ihrem Flügel herum knabberte, zusätzlich spürte sie noch Hufe unterhalb der Gürtellinie. „Dash, wach auf." Sagte sie und stieß das himmelblaue Pegasus-Pony hinter sich etwas an, Dash hatte sie fest umklammert und kaute auf ihrem Flügel herum. „Thunderlane, lass mich noch etwas schlafen." Murmelte Dash im Halbschlaf, plötzlich erwachte sie vollständig und sah Twilight verwundert an. „Du bist nicht Thunderlane." Sagte sie und zog ihre Hufe zu sich zurück. „Woran ist dir das nur ausgefallen?" Fragte Twilight sarkastisch. „Wolltest du nicht auf den Hengst aufpassen?" Fragte sie dann ernster und erhob sich. „Sorry, muss wohl eingeschlafen sein." Sagte Dash und streckte sich aus. „Dann sollten wir mal nach ihm sehen." Sagte Twilight und wandte sich dem Gästebett zu, es war leer. „Wo ist der Typ nur hin?" Wunderte sie sich. „War das vielleicht nur ein Traum?" Fragte Dash verwirrt. „Den wir gemeinsam hatten?" Fragte Twilight skeptisch. „Glaub ich nicht." Sagte sie sofort darauf und machte sich mit Dash auf die Suche. Die zwei suchten die ganze Bibliothek ab, Rainbow Dash öffnete die Tür zum Badezimmer und schlug sie sofort wieder zu, mit hochrotem Gesicht stand sie dann davor. „Ist unsere Hengst dort drin?" Wollte Twilight. „Eindeutig ein Hengst." Sagte Dash unzusammenhängend. „Dann warten wir bis er wieder raus kommt." Sagte Twilight nur, kurze Zeit später kam er dann auch wieder. „Wie geht es dir?" Fragte Twilight besorgt. „Wer seid ihr, und wo bin ich?" Fragte der Hengst zurück. „Wir haben dich letzte Nacht vor der Stadt gefunden, du bist in einem Blitz erschienen und einfach umgekippt." Sagte Dash. „Ich bin Twilight Sparkle." Stellte Twilight sich vor. „Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle." Korrigierte Dash sie. „Und das ist Rainbow Dash." Fuhr Twilight mit der Vorstellung fort. „Und wie heißt du?" Fragte Dash ihn. „Ich weiß es nicht." Sagte der schwarze Alicorn-Hengst unsicher. „Okay, und wo kommst du her?" Fragte Twilight darauf. „Ich weiß nicht." Antwortete er ihr und klang immer unsicherer. „Was ist das erste an das du dich erinnern kannst?" Wollte Dash wissen. „Das ich aufgewacht bin und ihr zusammen im Bett gelegen habt." Sagte der Hengst ihr. „Amnesie, er hat alles vergessen." Dachte Twilight sich. „Was ist nur passiert?" Fragte der Hengst verzweifelt und strich sich mit den Vorderhufen durch die bleigraue Mähne. „Hey, das wird schon." Sagte Dash aufmunternd und strich ihm beruhigend über den Kopf, sie kam versehentlich an sein Horn und er sackte schreiend zusammen. „Was ist los?" Fragte Dash erschrocken. „Mir tut das Horn weh." Sagte der Hengst angestrengt. „Komm mit, wir bringen dich besser ins Krankenhaus." Sagte Twilight und machte sich mit ihm und Dash auf den Weg. Im Krankenhaus wurde der Hengst ausgiebig untersucht und Twilight und Dash erhielten von einem der Ärzte berichtet was mit ihm war. „Also, Patient X ist vollkommen gesund, er ist sogar gesünder als alles was ich jemals gesehen habe." Berichtete der Mediziner. „Was meinen sie?" Fragte Twilight. „Er ist das gesündeste Pony das ich je gesehen habe, soweit ich das sagen kann, war er wohl noch nie verletzt, oder krank, seine Zähne, Augen, Ohren, Haut, Mähne, Fell, Stoffwechsel, einfach alles ist absolut perfekt, ich habe wirklich noch nie jemanden gesehen der so lächerlich gesund ist." Erklärte der Arzt ihr. „Und was ist mit dem Schmerz an seinem Horn?" Fragte Dash. „Er hat wohl einfach nur zu viel Magie benutzt, das wird in ein paar Wochen vorüber sein." Sagte der Arzt darauf. „Und seine Amnesie, können sie sagen warum er die hat?" Fragte Twilight. „Keine Ahnung, er hat jedenfalls keine Kopfverletzung die zu einer Amnesie geführt haben könnte, ich denke das ist psychologisch." Antwortete der Mediziner. „Können wir irgendwas tun?" Fragte Twilight. „Ihn wieder mitnehmen und die Rechnung zahlen." Antwortete der Arzt nur. „Was sollen wir mit ihm machen?" Fragte Dash darauf. „Keine Ahnung, ihn der Polizei übergeben vielleicht, aber es gibt keinen Grund ihn hier zu behalten und ich will nicht das ein Bett für einen vollkommen gesunden, junge Hengst verschwendet wird." Erwiderte der Mediziner ihr. „Danke Doktor." Sagte Twilight und seufzte, dann ging sie mit Dash und dem Unbekannten wieder. „Wir müssen dich irgendwo unterbringen." Sagte Twilight zu dem schwarzen Alicorn. „Kann er denn nicht bei dir in der Bibliothek bleiben?" Fragte Dash. „Geht nicht, du hast doch den Brief gelesen der gekommen ist als die Ärzte ihn untersucht haben, Celestia und Luna sind krank und ich muss die zwei vertreten." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Nimm ihn doch mit zu dir, als Alicorn kann er ja auf Wolken gehen." Schlug Twilight vor. „Kann ich nicht machen, kein Platz, ich hab ja nicht mal eine Couch auf der ich jemanden übernachten lassen kann." Wandte Dash ein. Der Hengst sagte einfach gar nichts und dachte still nach. „Hey Mädels, was geht?" Rief Applejack und kam mit Pinkie zu den drei Ponys hin. „Nichts besonderes, wir haben hier nur einen verlorenen Hengst und wollen ihm helfen, aber vielleicht könnt ihr helfen." Sagte Twilight und deutete auf den schwarzen Alicorn-Hengst. „Hallo auch, ich bin Pinkie, wer bist du?" Fragte Pinkie ihn aufgedreht. „Ich weiß es nicht." Antwortete er ihr unsicher. „Er hat Amnesie, er kann sich an nichts erinnern." Sagte Twilight ihren Freunden. „Verstehe, ist bestimmt nicht so toll." Sagte Applejack betroffen. „AJ, kannst du ihn vielleicht bei euch auf der Farm unterbringen?" Fragte Dash sie. „Geht leider nicht, wir haben keinen Platz bei uns, ist alles schon vergeben." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Mich braucht ihr gar nicht erst fragen, die Cakes erlauben keine Untermieter." Sagte Pinkie und sprang dem großen, schwarzen Alicorn-Hengst auf den Rücken. „Super Aussicht von hier oben." Meinte sie und kicherte. „Ich würde dich bitte das zu unterlassen." Sagte der schwarze Hengst ihr. „Nur noch kurz." Sagte Pinkie flehend. „Na ja, ist ja nicht so als wenn ich nicht stark genug dafür wäre." Sagte der Hengst nur. „Wow, dein Horn ist echt lang." Sagte Pinkie und wollte mit dem Huf an sein Horn gehen. „Lass das bitte, mein Horn ist zur Zeit etwas schmerzempfindlich." Bat er sie. „Na gut." Sagte Pinkie und sprang ihm vom Rücken, sie sah wie Dash und Applejack aneinander lehnten und lachten, Twilight schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Was lacht ihr denn so?" Fragte Pinkie verwundert. „Langes Horn, du hast ja keine Ahnung wie lang sein Horn ist." Sagte Dash und lachte weiter. „Aber du, bist ja ins Bad gestürmt als er dort war." Sagte Twilight. „Das war ein Versehen, ich wusste ja nicht das er gerade pissen ist." Erwiderte Dash ihr. „Das war aber schon etwas peinlich." Sagte der schwarze Hengst darauf. Plötzlich zuckte Pinkies Schweif und im selben Moment leuchteten die Augen des Alicorn-Hengstes auf, dann tat er einen Schritt zur Seite und kurz darauf schlug ein Blumentopf auf, wenn der schwarze Hengst nicht zur Seite gegangen wäre, hätte er ihn getroffen. „Okay, das mit Pinkies Schweif verstehe ich, aber was war mit seinen Augen los?" Meinte Dash unschlüssig. „Ich wusste einfach das der Blumentopf dort aufschlagen wird." Sagte der schwarze Hengst einfach, wieder leuchteten seine Augen auf und er wandte sich Dash zu. „Komm mal einen Schritt zur Seite, du stehst sonst im Weg." Sagte er nur, kurz darauf kam ein weißes Kaninchen durch die Gruppe gehoppelt, dicht gefolgt von einer gelben Pegasus-Stute. „Angel, lauf nicht weg!" Rief sie schüchtern. „Fluttershy!" Meinten die vier anderen Stuten erstaunt. Der Blick von Fluttershy blieb an dem großen Alicorn-Hengst hängen und sie prallte unaufmerksam gegen eine Laterne, benommen blieb sie davor sitzen. „Fluttershy, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Twilight besorgt. „Ich habe nur nicht aufgepasst wo ich lang galoppiere." Sagte Fluttershy leise und sah den schwarzen Alicorn-Hengst weiter fasziniert an. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet, ich muss Angel zurückholen." Sagte sie, wurde rot und galoppierte weiter. „Sie scheint bei Hengsten noch schüchterner als normal zu sein." Meinte Applejack amüsiert. „Schon witzig, er hat das alles vorhergesehen." Meinte Pinkie und kicherte etwas. „Stimmt, wie ein Hellseher, oder so." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Ich wusste das einfach alles." Sagte der schwarze Hengst nur. „Wir könnten dich Black Seer nennen, wenigstens bis du dich an deinen richtigen Namen erinnern kannst." Schlug Pinkie vor. „Ist eigentlich keine schlechte Idee, wir können dich ja nicht Patient X, oder schwarzer Kerl nennen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Na ja, ich brauche ja wohl irgendeinen Namen, außerdem klingt das schon nicht schlecht." Sagte der Hengst etwas unsicher. „Dann ist es beschlossen, du heißt bis auf weiteres Black Seer." Sagte Twilight. „Na gut." Sagte Black Seer nur noch. „Wie dem auch sei, tut uns leid das wir nicht helfen können, war schön dich kennengelernt zu haben." Sagte Applejack und schnappte sich Pinkie. „Komm schon, wir müssen für das Stadtfest noch eine Menge erledigen." Sagte sie und zog das zappelnde, pinke Pony hinter sich her. „Was machen wir jetzt mit dir?" Fragte Twilight und sah Black Seer eindringlich an. Er hatte eine eindrucksvolle Körpergröße, er überragte wahrscheinlich sogar Celestia um ein paar Zentimeter, und sein cutie mark zeigte eine Pyramide über der ein stilisiertes Auge schwebte. „Ich kann ihn nicht mit zu mir nehmen, das sagte ich ja schon." Sagte Dash. „Außerdem muss ich dann jetzt los, ich habe für das Stadtfest noch eine Menge zu tun und mein Team bisher hängen lassen, die werden vielleicht sauer sein." Sagte sie dann und hob ab. „Ich weiß was, komm mal mit." Sagte Twilight und brachte Black Seer zur Carousel Boutique. „Vielleicht kann Rarity dich bei sich aufnehmen." Sagte Twilight und betrat das Geschäft. „Einen Moment bitte, ich hatte gerade eine Inspiration." Sagte das weiße Einhorn und machte sich an einem Kleid zu schaffen. „Ich wollte dich nur kurz was fragen." Sagte Twilight und endlich wandte sich Rarity ihr zu, erstaunt sah sie den unheimliche großen Alicorn-Hengst an. „Um ihn geht es, ich wollte fragen ob er eine Zeit lang in deinem Gästezimmer bleiben kann." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Wieso das denn?" Wollte Rarity wissen. „Er hat sein Gedächtnis verloren, weiß nicht wer er ist, wo er herkommt und alles, wir wollen ihm helfen sich selbst wieder zu finden." Erklärte Twilight ihr. „Oh wirklich? Armer Liebling, du kannst so lange bleiben wie du willst." Sagte Rarity zu Black Seer. „Danke Rarity, ich wusste das ich mich auf dich verlassen kann." Sagte Twilight. „Ich muss dann jetzt nach Canterlot, sobald ich zurück bin, werde ich nach euch sehen." Sagte sie dann und teleportierte sich davon. „Vielen Dank Miss Rarity, ich bin ein vollkommen Fremder und sie alle sind so freundlich zu mir." Sagte Black Seer dankbar. „Dass ist das Mindeste was ich tun kann, immerhin weißt du nicht wo du sonst hin sollst." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Und du brauchst nicht so höflich zu sein." Fügte sie hinzu. „Danke, das weiß ich zu schätzen." Sagte Black Seer. „Aber wenn du deinen eigenen Namen nicht weißt, wie soll ich dich ansprechen?" Wollte Rarity wissen. „Da war so ein pinkes Erdpony, sie hat mir den Namen Black Seer gegeben." Antwortete Black Seer und dachte kurz nach. „Sag einfach Blacky." Bot er ihr an. „Okay, Blacky klingt sehr gut." Sagte Rarity. „Komm mal mit, ich zeige dir das Gästezimmer." Sagte sie und führte ihn zu dem Zimmer. „Das Bett ist nicht das beste, aber ich hoffe das es ausreicht." Sagte sie und zeigte ihm den kleinen Raum. „Danke, das ist schon mehr als ich vor einer Stunde hatte, ich weiß das ich keine Forderungen stellen kann." Sagte Blacky und lächelte, auf einmal verzog er das Gesicht und fasste sich an den Kopf. „Was hast du?" Fragte Rarity besorgt. „Mir tut wieder das Horn weh, außerdem quält es mich das ich mich nicht erinnern kann, das macht mich fertig." Sagte Blacky ihr. „Ich habe eine Idee, geh doch ein entspannendes Bad nehmen, wenn du dich etwas entspannst, kommen vielleicht ein paar Erinnerungen zurück." Schlug sie vor und führte ihn zum Badezimmer. „Klingt nach einer guten Idee." Sagte Blacky darauf. „Außerdem habe ich noch etwas für dein Horn, ein altes Hausmittel meiner Urgroßmutter." Sagte Rarity und holte ein kleines Fläschchen hervor. „Was ist das?" Fragte Blacky neugierig. „Das ist Minzöl, streiche das auf dein Horn und schon sind die Schmerzen weg." Sagte Rarity ihm. „Danke, das hilft bestimmt." Sagte Blacky und ließ sich ein Bad ein, Rarity machte sich wieder an ihre Arbeit und ließ ihn in Ruhe das Bad nehmen.

Später am Tag kam Sweetie Belle nach hause und ging einfach an Rarity vorbei, sie galoppierte auf direktem Weg ins Badezimmer und stürmte den Raum geradezu. Als sie den schwarzen Alicorn-Hengst in der viel zu kleinen Badewanne liegen sah, erstarrte sie kurz und galoppierte dann zu ihrer großen Schwester zurück. „Rarity, da ist ein großer Kerl in unserem Badezimmer!" Rief das Einhorn-Fohlen aufgeregt. „Sweetie, mach dir keine Sorgen." Sagte Rarity und erklärte ihr alles, kurz darauf kam Blacky ebenfalls aus dem Badezimmer. „Ich hoffe das ich dich nicht erschreckt habe." Sagte er dem Fohlen, Sweetie sah einfach nur fassungslos zu ihm auf. „Du bist vielleicht groß." Sagte sie nur. „Sweetie, du solltest unseren Gast nicht so anstarren." Tadelte Rarity sie. „Da hast du recht." Sagte Sweetie nur. „Geht es dir jetzt besser?" Fragte Rarity den schwarzen Alicorn-Hengst dann. „Das Minzöl hat wirklich geholfen, mein Horn tut nicht mehr so weh, auch das Bad hat gut getan, meinem Gedächtnis hat es allerdings nicht geholfen." Antwortete Blacky ihr. „Wenn dein Horn noch immer schmerzt, sollten wir vielleicht nochmal etwas Öl auftragen." Sagte Rarity und wandte sich ihrer Schwester zu. „Sweetie, sei doch so gut und geh das Minzöl aus dem Badezimmer holen." Bat sie sie. „Sofort." Sagte Sweetie aufgedreht und galoppierte los, kurz darauf ertönte ein Scheppern. „Sie ist schon wieder auf der Matte vor der Badewanne ausgerutscht." Meinte Rarity und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hier ist es." Sagte Sweetie als sie zurück war und hielt das kleine Fläschchen hoch. „Danke Sweetie." Sagte Rarity und schraubte den Deckel ab, daran war ein kleiner Pinsel befestigt. „Soll ich ihm das Horn einpinseln?" Fragte Sweetie und Rarity ließ fast den Pinsel fallen. „Besser nicht." Sagte sie einfach. „Aber ich muss doch meine Magie trainieren!" Wandte Sweetie ein. „Aber nicht jetzt." Erwiderte Rarity ihr und führte den Pinsel mit ihrer Magie, schnell hatte sie eine dünne Schicht von dem Öl aufgebracht und schraubte den Deckel wieder auf das Fläschchen. „Ich muss schon sagen, das funktioniert wirklich sehr gut." Meinte Blacky erleichtert. „Ich hoffe doch sehr, das mache ich nämlich auch wenn ich meine Magie überstrapaziert habe." Sagte Rarity und lächelte. Die Tür zum Geschäft ging auf und zwei weitere Fohlen kamen herein, ein Erdpony und ein Pegasus. „Ist alles soweit?" Fragte das Pegasus-Mädchen. „Ich denke schon, oder Rarity?" Fragte Sweetie an ihre große Schwester gerichtet. „Was meint ihr?" Fragte Rarity unwissend. „Du wolltest doch mit uns auf das Stadtfest gehen." Sagte Sweetie enttäuscht. „Oh, das hatte ich tatsächlich vergessen, ich habe einen sehr wichtigen Auftrag und muss leider arbeiten, tut mir leid." Entschuldigte Rarity sich. „Wenn du keine Zeit hast, ich könnte mit den dreien doch auf das Fest." Schlug Blacky vor, endlich bemerkten die zwei anderen Fohlen ihn und sahen fassungslos zu ihm auf. „Geht das Rarity, kann er mit uns gehen?" Fragte Sweetie flehend. „Das ist eine vorzügliche Idee, so kommen vielleicht auch deine Erinnerungen zurück." Sagte Rarity. „Ich gebe dir noch etwas Geld mit, so könnt ihr etwas essen und an den Spielen teilnehmen." Sagte sie und holte eine schwarze Tasche die sie Blacky um den Körper schnallte, das Behältnis verschwand unter seinem Flügel. „Na dann, ich bin Black Seer, ihr könnt Blacky zu mir sagen." Stellte er sich den Fohlen vor. „Ich bin Apple Bloom." Sagte das Erdpony-Fohlen darauf. „Ich bin Scootaloo." Stellte sich das letzte Fohlen dann auch vor. „Wow, du bist wirklich groß." Sagte Sweetie und kletterte ihm auf den Rücken. „Seht euch den Huf an, der ist so groß wie mein Kopf." Meinte Apple Bloom und hob einen seiner bleigrauen Vorderhufe an um das zu verdeutlichen. „Und der Flügel hier hat alleine eine größere Spannweite als ich insgesamt." Sagte Scootaloo und zog seinen linken Flügel zu sich herunter. „Ich persönlich mag seine Mähne, die ist weich und kuschelig." Sagte Sweetie und schmiegte sich an die Mähne des großen Hengstes. „Bedrängt ihn doch nicht so." Sagte Rarity den Fohlen. „Sie hat recht, kommt schon meine kleinen Ponys, lasst uns gehen." Sagte Blacky und setzte Apple Bloom und Scootaloo zu Sweetie auf seinen Rücken, dann ging er los. Mit den Fohlen ging er durch die Menge und stellte sich als erstes an die Straße um den Festumzug zu beobachten. „Ich hab noch nie so gut gesehen." Dachte Apple Bloom und bemerkte eine Bewegung am Boden, sofort machte sie ihre Freunde darauf aufmerksam. Zwei andere Fohlen versuchte einen besseren Platz zu bekommen um die Parade zu sehen, und scheiterten. „Diamond Tiara und Silver Spoon haben heute kein Glück." Meinte Scootaloo gehässig, die zwei genannten wurden auf die drei aufmerksam und sahen sie ihnen zu winken. Den ganzen Festtag lang amüsierten sich die Fohlen prächtig, nicht zu Letzt da Black Seer in dutzenden Spielen Preise für sie gewann, die Blicke der ganzen Stadt schienen ihn dabei zu verfolgen. Erst spät am Abend ging das Fest zu ende und er brachte alle nach hause, Apple Bloom war die erste die er absetzte und gab das schlafende Fohlen an Applejack weiter. „Sie ist wirklich schon eingepennt." Meinte Sweetie erstaunt. „War ja auch ein sehr aufregender Tag." Sagte Blacky darauf. „Jetzt bringen wir dich mal nach hause." Sagte er dann und kitzelte Scootaloo etwas mit dem Flügel. „Das ist nicht nötig, ich komme von hier alleine nach hause." Sagte Scootaloo ausweichend. „Es ist schon dunkel, ich kann ein Fohlen doch nicht allein durch die dunkle Stadt gehen lassen." Wandte Blacky ein. „Wo wohnst du eigentlich?" Fragte Sweetie neugierig. „In der Einhorn Allee, Haus Nummer drei." Sagte Scootaloo geschlagen und Blacky trabte los. Schnell erreichten die drei das genannte Haus und sahen das jemand sie schon erwartete, vor dem Haus Nummer drei stand eine Erdpony-Stute. „Scootaloo, da bist du ja endlich, die anderen Fohlen sind schon im Bett, nur du fehlst noch." Sagte sie zu dem Pegasus-Fohlen. „Tut mir leid Miss Goodheart." Sagte Scootaloo entschuldigend. „Scootaloo, du bist ein Waisenfohlen?" Fragte Sweetie verwundert. „Jetzt wisst ihr es, ich wollte nicht dass ihr das erfahrt." Sagte Scootaloo traurig und sprang Blacky vom Rücken. „Das ist doch nicht so schlimm." Sagte Sweetie betroffen. „Ich wollte trotzdem nicht das ihr davon erfahrt." Sagte Scootaloo und ging mit der Betreuerin in das Waisenhaus. „Komm schon Sweetie, wir müssen dich auch langsam ins Bett bringen." Sagte Blacky und ging mit ihr zurück. „Scootaloo hätte uns sagen können das sie keine Familie hat." Meinte Sweetie traurig. „Sie wollte vielleicht nicht das ihr euch um sie Sorgen macht." Spekulierte Blacky. „Aber jetzt mache ich mir gerade Sorgen." Sagte Sweetie darauf. „Lass ihr etwas Zeit, sie wird schon damit zurecht kommen." Riet Blacky ihr. „Du hast wohl recht, ich werde am besten Apple Bloom auch nichts sagen, Scootaloo muss das selbst machen." Beschloss Sweetie. Rarity brachte sie sofort ins Bett und kam dann zu Blacky ins Gästezimmer, der schwarze Hengst war gerade dabei das Bett vorzubereiten. „Danke das du mir die drei heute abgenommen hast, Sweetie Belle ist meine Schwester und ich liebe sie, aber sie und ihre Freunde können sehr anstrengend sein." Sagte sie dankend zu dem Alicorn. „Das macht nichts, immerhin lässt du mich hier wohnen, und das wo ich ein vollkommen Fremder bin, das ist wirklich großzügig von dir." Erwiderte Blacky ihr. „Nicht der Rede wert." Sagte Rarity nur und lächelte. „Hast du vielleicht Lust noch einen Weißwein zum Tagesabschluss mit mir zu trinken?" Fragte sie dann. „Lieber nicht, ich bin sehr müde und habe noch eine Menge im Kopf herumschwirren, ich würde lieber etwas schlafen." Schlug Blacky die Einladung aus. „Das kann ich verstehen, gute Nacht dann." Sagte Rarity darauf und ließ ihn alleine. Blacky machte das Bett fertig und legte sich dann hin, er ließ sich einfach auf die Matratze fallen und streckte sich aus, seine Hufe ragten über den Rand und berührten fast den Boden. „Ob ich je erfahre wer ich wirklich bin?" Wunderte er sich und schlief recht schnell ein.

Twilight flog erschöpft über Ponyville daher und gähnte. „Zwei Wochen waren Celestia und Luna jetzt krank, aber ich bin froh das es ihnen wieder besser geht." Dachte sie sich und flog weiter in Richtung ihrer Bibliothek, unter sich entdeckte sie auf einmal Rarity, Rainbow Dash und Applejack daher gehen. „Wollen doch mal sehen wie lange ich über ihnen fliegen kann bis sie mich bemerken." Dachte sich die neuste Prinzessin und ging über ihren Freunden in Position, sie hörte worüber sich die drei unterhielten. „Es ist schon praktisch das Blacky da ist, er weckt mich immer sehr sanft und macht sogar das Bett, so habe ich die Zeit mich nach der Nacht etwas frisch zu machen." Meinte Rarity. „Das erinnert mich gerade an was, wenn er mit mir fertig ist, bin ich auch immer vollkommen durchgeschwitzt und muss jedes Mal duschen, ich muss noch neues Duschgel kaufen." Sagte Dash. „Wo wir gerade bei ihm sind, habt ihr euch jemals von ihm zu Hufe gehen lassen, er ist nämlich echt geschickt mit den Hufen und weiß was er macht." Warf Applejack ein, Twilight glaubte sich verhört zu haben und vergaß vor Überraschung mit den Flügeln zu schlagen, wie ein Stein fiel sie vor ihren Freunden zu Boden. „Tag auch Twilight, hatte mich schon gefragt wann du auf dich aufmerksam machst." Begrüßte Dash sie einfach nur. „Über was redet ihr da, das klang ja geradezu pervers?" Fragte Twilight die drei. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Applejack verwirrt. „Mit Blacky, das meine ich." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Ach das meinst du, ich finde es nur wirklich praktisch das er da ist, so verschlafe ich nicht ständig, außerdem ist er immer so nett mein Bett für mich zu machen." Erklärte Rarity ihr. „Und ich trainiere häufig mit ihm, er ist nämlich wirklich schnell." Sagte Dash darauf. „Mir hat er in letzter Zeit viel bei Reparaturen auf der Farm geholfen." Sagte Applejack einfach. „Das klang so falsch was ihr gesagt hattet." Meinte Twilight fassungslos. „Ich würde Geld bezahlen um zu sehen was du dir vorgestellt hast." Sagte Dash amüsiert. „Bestimmt etwas sehr schmutziges." Spekulierte Applejack genauso scherzhaft. „AHHHH!" Rief Twilight überfordert und galoppierte davon, Applejack und Rainbow Dash fingen einfach nur an zu lachen. „Sie sollte aber auch aufhören diese unanständigen Groschen-Romane zu lesen, dadurch nimmt ihre Fantasie solche Züge an." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Ich muss dann zu meinem Laden zurück, AJ, schicke Blacky bitte so schnell wie möglich zurück, ich muss ihn um einen Gefallen bitten." Verabschiedete Rarity sie und ging los. „Geht klar." Rief AJ ihr hinterher und lachte noch etwas mit Dash. Applejack ging danach zu den Farmen zurück und traf auf dem Weg auf ihre kleine Schwester. „Apple Bloom, ist die Schule schon aus?" Fragte sie verwundert. „Miss Cheerilee hat sich verletzt, deshalb hat sie die letzten Stunden ausfallen lassen." Klärte Apple Bloom sie auf. „Hoffentlich nichts schlimmes." Meinte Applejack erschrocken. „Nee, das wird schon wieder." Sagte Apple Bloom ihr. Die zwei kamen auf den Plantagen an und sahen Big Mac und Blacky, der schwarze Alicorn-Hengst lag gemütlich an einem Baum und hielt mit dem Huf ein Seil fest, Big Mac zerrte am anderen Ende des Seils und wirkte auf den ersten Blick wie ein räudiger Hund, so verbissen zerrte er an dem Strick. „Nicht schon wieder." Meinte Apple Bloom genervt. „AJ, warum machen die das?" Fragte sie ihre Große Schwester. „Du warst doch dabei als Blacky ihn auf dem Fest besiegt hat, und du weißt auch wie sehr Big Mac es hasst zu verlieren, besonders im Hufdrücken." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht das ich jemals jemanden kennenlerne, der stärker als Big Mac ist." Meinte Apple Bloom und sah dem Tauziehen weiter zu. „Und so verschwindet die Magie die einem großen Bruder normalerweise anhaftet." Sagte Applejack amüsiert. „Na egal." Meinte sie dann und wandte sich an Blacky. „Hey Blacky, bist du mit der Arbeit schon fertig?" Fragte sie ihn. „Bin ich, aber der kleine rote wollte noch etwas spielen, also bin ich noch geblieben." Antwortete Black Seer ihr. „Was heißt hier klein?" Rief Big Mac verärgert. „Du solltest dich dann zu Rarity zurückbegeben, sie wollte noch was von dir." Sagte Applejack dem Alicorn. „Dann geh ich mal." Sagte er nur und ließ das Seil los, Big Mac zog noch immer daran und kugelte davon. „Das klären wir später." Sagte der kräftige Erdpony-Hengst und lag etwas verkrümmt an einem Apfelbaum. „Big Mac, du solltest aufhören gegen ihn anzutreten, er ist einfach stärker als du." Sagte Applejack als Big Mac dem schwarzen Alicorn böse hinterher sah.

Blacky ging gemütlich durch die Stadt und sah das eine gelbe Pegasus-Stute ihn verfolgte. „Komm schon raus wenn du was willst." Sagte er und endlich traute Fluttershy sich auf ihn zu zu kommen. „Ich... ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht Lust hast... ins Kino zu gehen." Sagte Fluttershy und schaffte es kaum ein Wort hervor zu bringen. „Mit mir, meine ich." Fügte sie hinzu. „Sie ist schon irgendwie niedlich." Dachte Blacky und lächelte. „Klar, ich wüsste nicht was dagegen spricht." Antwortete er ihr dann. „Wir treffen uns dann heute Abend vor dem Kino, bis dann." Sagte Fluttershy und galoppierte wieder weg. „Ich freue mich drauf!" Rief er ihr nach und ging dann weiter zur Carousel Boutique. „Rarity, ich bin wieder da." Sagte er in das Geschäft hinein. „Wie gut, ich wollte dich bitte mal nach dem Abfluss in der Küche zu sehen, der ist irgendwie verstopft." Sagte Rarity und sah kurz von ihrer Nähmaschine auf. „Dann lass mich mal sehen, ich hoffe nur das ist nichts schlimmes, ich will nachher nicht zu spät kommen." Sagte Blacky und verschwand in der Küche. „Wohin willst du denn noch?" Fragte Rarity und ging ihm hinterher. „Diese Fluttershy hat mich eingeladen mit ihr ins Kino zu gehen, ich möchte sie ungern warten lassen." Erklärte Blacky ihr. „Ach so, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, bei Hengsten ist sie immer unglaublich schüchtern und versetzt sie bei der ersten Verabredung, deshalb hat sie auch noch nie wirklich einen Freund gehabt." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Wirklich?" Fragte Blacky verwundert. „Sie ist einfach zu schüchtern, mach dir keine Gedanken." Erwiderte Rarity ihm. „Ich weiß nicht, trotzdem werde ich hingehen." Sagte Blacky und machte sich an dem Abfluss zu schaffen. Nachdem er die Verstopfung beseitigt hatte, war es auch schon Abend und er ging los um vor dem Kino auf Fluttershy zu warten. Einige Zeit verging, aber Fluttershy tauchte nicht auf, besorgt sah er auf die Uhr des Glockenturms und seufzte dann. „Rarity hatte wohl recht, sie hat mich versetzt." Dachte er sich, als er gerade wieder gehen wollte, kam Fluttershy doch noch. Aufgeregt kam sie an galoppiert und stoppte atemlos vor ihm. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht warten lassen." Entschuldigte sie sich bei ihm. „Schon gut, lass uns dann reingehen, der Film hat bestimmt schon angefangen." Sagte Blacky beschwichtigend. „Okay." Sagte Fluttershy nur und die zwei gingen in das Lichtspielhaus, mit Popcorn und Getränken setzten die beiden sich dann in den Saal, der Film hatte noch nicht angefangen. „Sag mal, warum bist du zu spät gekommen?" Wollte Blacky wissen. „Ich war einfach nur so nervös, mir war vor Aufregung ganz schlecht." Antwortete Fluttershy ihm. „Das brauchst du doch nicht sein." Sagte Blacky freundschaftlich. „Das ist nett dass du das sagst." Meinte Fluttershy und lächelte zurückhaltend. „Ruhe, der Film fängt an." Sagte ein Zuschauer vor den beiden leise. Die beiden sahen sich den Film an, eine romantische Komödie, und Fluttershy rückte immer dichter an Black Seer heran, schließlich legte sie den Kopf an seine außergewöhnlich starke Schulter und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Sag bloß, hat sich die Kleine etwa in mich verguckt?" Wunderte sich der Alicorn-Hengst. „Dein Fell ist wirklich weich." Flüsterte Fluttershy um die anderen Zuschauer nicht zu stören. „Sie hat zwei Wochen gebraucht um den Mut aufzubringen mich hierzu einzuladen, ich fühle mich schon geschmeichelt." Dachte er und legte das rechte Vorderbein um das schüchterne Pony. „Oh!" Meinte Fluttershy überrascht. Nach dem Film gingen die zwei noch in ein Café und unterhielten sich bis spät in die Nacht.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Blacky in die Küche und fand Sweetie Belle und Rarity schon dort. „Du bist ziemlich spät dran." Sagte Rarity nur. „Ich war gestern noch lange weg." Sagte Blacky nur und gähnte. „Ich muss dann jetzt zur Schule, bis später." Meldete Sweetie sich ab und galoppierte los. „Bis nachher!" Rief Rarity ihr hinterher. „Du willst mir doch nicht sagen das Fluttershy tatsächlich gekommen ist, oder?" Fragte sie dann und stellte Blacky eine Tasse Kaffee vor. „Ist sie, nach dem Film waren wir dann noch in einem Café und haben geredet." Antwortete er ihr und trank den Kaffee. „Weißt du, ich finde es ja schön das es dir besser geht, aber du bist nur Gast bei mir, ich würde es zu schätzen wissen, wenn du nicht so spät kommen würdest." Sagte Rarity dann. „Tut mir leid, ich hatte die Zeit vergessen und wollte Fluttershy dann noch nach hause bringen, wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Entschuldigte Blacky sich. „Das hoffe ich." Sagte Rarity und servierte ihm Frühstück. „Lass mich das wiedergutmachen und dir etwas bei der Arbeit helfen." Sagte Blacky und aß. „Kannst du denn nähen?" Wollte Rarity wissen. „Keine Ahnung, aber selbst wenn nicht, ich lerne schnell." Antwortete Blacky ihr. „Na gut, wir können es ja mal versuchen." Stimmte Rarity zu.

Einige Stunden später saß Blacky an einer Nähmaschine und wurde von Rarity beobachtet, als wenn er nie etwas anderes gemacht hätte, nähte er einen Entwurf von Rarity zusammen. „Ich bin fassungslos, du bist gut." Staunte Rarity nur. „Vielleicht bin ich ja im selben Geschäft wie du tätig." Meinte Blacky und nahm das fertige Kleid aus der Maschine. „Wenn du mir in dem Tempo weiterhilft, dann sollte ich meinen Auftrag lange vor der Zeit fertigstellen können." Sagte Rarity und begutachtete das Kleidungsstück. „Er ist besser als ich." Dachte sie fassungslos, Black Seer hatte inzwischen neuen Stoff zugeschnitten und angefangen etwas neues zu nähen. „Und mit seiner Magie ist er sogar besser als Twilight." Dachte Rarity und sah zu wie Blacky dutzende verschiedene Sachen gleichzeitig verrichtete, Stoffe, Scheren, Nadeln und Garnrollen flogen koordiniert durch die Luft und waren immer dort wo sie gebraucht wurden. „Ich denke das ich etwas Pause machen kann." Meinte Rarity. „Mach nur, ich kann die Sachen auch alleine nähen, die Entwürfe und Schnittmuster hast du mir ja gegeben." Sagte Blacky darauf. Rarity legte sich auf eine Couch und sah zu wie Black Seer die Arbeit von 10 Ponys machte, sie sah erstaunt zu, bis es an der Tür klopfte. „Ich geh schon." Sagte sie und ging an die Tür. „Hallo Rarity." Begrüßte Scootaloo sie. „Scootaloo, Sweetie ist noch nicht wieder zurück." Sagte Rarity ihr. „Ich weiß, ich wollte mit Blacky reden." Erwiderte Scootaloo ihr. „Wieso das?" Fragte Rarity verwirrt. „Na ja, nächste Woche ist ja das Familien-Picknick der Schule." Setzte Scootaloo an und hielt kurz inne. „Ich weiß, unsere Vater geht mit Sweetie da hin." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Also, ich bin Waisenfohlen und wollte fragen ob er mit mir da hin gehen kann." Erklärte Scootaloo ihre Absicht. „Ach so, ich bin mir sicher das er zustimmen wird." Sagte Rarity und lächelte, sie ließ Scootaloo rein und sofort ging das Pegasus-Fohlen zu dem hochgewachsenen Alicorn-Hengst. „Mister Black, Sir, ich wollte sie etwas fragen." Sagte Scootaloo ungewöhnlich höflich. „Warum denn so förmlich, sonst hast du doch auch immer Blacky gesagt?" Fragte er verwundert. „Ich wollte etwas fragen das möglicherweise ein wenig aufdringlich klingt." Antwortete Scootaloo ihm. „Dann los." Forderte Blacky sie auf. „Nächste Woche veranstaltet die Schule ein Familien-Picknick, ich habe keine Familie und war immer alleine da, aber ich will nicht alleine sein, deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob du mit mir da hingehen könntest." Erklärte Scootaloo die Natur ihrer Frage. „Verstehen." Sagte Blacky nur und dachte nach. „Und, wirst du mit mir da hingehen?" Fragte Scootaloo unsicher. „Ich denke dass wir das vorher mit den Betreuen im Waisenhaus und Miss Cheerilee absprechen müssen, lass uns doch zu erst zum Waisenhaus gehen." Sagte Blacky ihr. „Rarity, brauchst du mich noch unbedingt, oder kann ich mal kurz weg?" Fragte er das weiße Einhorn. „Du hast mir schon so viel geholfen, außerdem ist es ja für einen guten Zweck, geh nur." Sagte Rarity zuvorkommend. „Danke." Sagte Blacky und nahm Scootaloo mit seiner Magie hoch, er setzte sie auf seinen Rücken und trabte los. Die zwei erreichten das Waisenhaus und sprachen sofort mit einer der Betreuerinnen, leider hatten sie nicht den gewünschten Erfolg. „Es tut mir leid, aber das können wir nicht gestatten, wir haben für diese Fohlen die Verantwortung übernommen und können sie nicht einfach mit irgendwelchen Hengsten mitgehen lassen." Sagte die Erdpony-Stute den beiden. „So attraktiv er auch sein mag." Dachte sie sich. „Bitte, gibt es nicht eine Möglichkeit?" Flehte Scootaloo. „Vielleicht doch." Sagte die Betreuerin nachdenklich. „Aber dafür müssten sie sich etwas mehr hier einbringen." Sagte sie dann zu Black Seer. „Gerne." Sagte Blacky sofort. „Dann kommen sie bitte mit, es gibt ein paar Papiere die sie unterzeichnen müssen." Sagte die Betreuerin und wollte in das Büro gehen. „Muss das sein?" Fragte Blacky unsicher. „Das ist nur wegen der Versicherung und so was, machen sie sich keine Gedanken." Sagte das Erdpony ihm und Blacky seufzte. „Na gut." Meinte er resignierend. Kurze Zeit später kam er zu Scootaloo zurück und hatte einen etwas unglücklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Was ist denn los?" Fragte Scootaloo besorgt. „Ach nichts, ich musste nur ein paar Sachen unterschreiben." Sagte er ihr. „Bin ich froh, die Nummer mit der Amnesie hat mich vor einer echt peinlichen Situation bewahrt." Dachte er sich. „Blacky, dein Huf ist ja ganz dreckig." Meinte Scootaloo und deutete auf seinen linken Vorderhuf, daran sah man deutlichen Spuren von Tusche. „Ach das, da ich meinen richtigen Namen nicht weiß, habe ich mit einem Hufabdruck unterschrieben." Klärte er Scootaloo auf. „Ach so." Sagte sie nur. „Ich muss dann jetzt erstmal gehen, aber ich werde mit dir zu dem Picknick gehen." Sagte Blacky ihr und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Den restlichen Tag half der kräftige Alicorn-Hengst Rarity bei der Arbeit und saß abends, nachdem Sweetie ins Bett gegangen war, noch mit ihr und trank einen Weißwein. „Willst du noch etwas Wein?" Fragte Rarity und hielt ihm die Flasche entgegen. „Ich hab noch, danke." Sagte Blacky darauf und zeigte sein Weinglas. „Ist das nicht entspannend? Nach harter Arbeit etwas die Seele baumeln lassen und einfach nur genießen." Meinte Rarity und goss sich mehr Wein ein. „Das ist es allerdings." Stimmte Blacky ihr zu. „Aber sag mal, was ist bei der Sache mit Scootaloo herausgekommen?" Fragte Rarity ihn. „Um mit ihr dahingehen zu können, habe ich mich als ehrenamtlicher Helfer im Waisenhaus gemeldet, war die einzige Möglichkeit." Sagte Blacky. „Nur um das eine Mal mit ihr dahinzugehen?" Fragte Rarity weiter und nippte an ihrem Wein. „Ich werde danach auch weiter dort helfen, ich werde den Pegasus-Fohlen Flugunterricht geben, und den Einhorn-Fohlen werde ich Magie beibringen." Klärte Blacky sie auf. „Das ist wirklich süß von dir." Meinte Rarity entzückt. „Die haben sonst keinen, und im Waisenhaus arbeiten nur Erdponys, außerdem fühlt es sich richtig an." Sagte Blacky und trank seinen Wein aus. „Mehr?" Fragte Rarity und hielt ihm wieder die Flasche entgegen. „Besser nicht, ich wollte mich morgen zum Frühstück mit Fluttershy treffen und sollte wohl besser ins Bett gehen." Sagte Blacky und erhob sich von der Couch auf der er mit der Einhorn-Stute gesessen hatte. „Gute Nacht." Wünschte er ihr und ging in das Gästezimmer das er bewohnte. „Gute Nacht." Erwiderte Rarity ihm und saß noch etwas da. „Er ist schon süß, das er den Fohlen helfen will macht ihn nur noch attraktiver." Meinte sie und wollte aus ihrem Glas trinken, mitten in der Bewegung stoppte sie. „Er ist schon kein schlechter Anblick, muss ich schon zugeben." Dachte sie und schwenkte das Weinglas etwas. „Außerdem ist er gut mit Fohlen." Führte sie den Gedanken weiter und nippte an ihrem Wein. „Er wäre ein wirklich guter Kandidat für eine Beziehung." Sagte sie und lächelte. „Ach was, da spricht wohl nur der Wein aus mir." Sagte sie dann und leerte ihr Glas, dann ging sie ebenfalls zu Bett.

Die nächste Woche verging recht schnell und Blacky ging mit Scootaloo zu dem Picknick. „Hallo Leute." Begrüßte Scootaloo ihre Freunde und lächelte über das ganze Gesicht, Blacky ging zu den anderen Erwachsenen. „Hallo Blacky, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte Applejack ihn. „Ich bin mit Scootaloo hier, die Kleine wäre sonst vollkommen allein." Antwortete Blacky ihr. „Das ist wirklich nett von dir." Sagte Applejack darauf. Ein kräftiger grauer Einhorn-Hengst kam auf Black Seer zu und reichte ihm einen Huf. „Sie sind also das Alicorn das bei meinen Töchtern wohnt, ich habe schon eine Menge von ihnen gehört." Sagte er Blacky. „Nett sie kennenzulernen, ich bin Black Seer." Sagte Blacky ihm und die zwei schüttelten sich die Hufe. „Ich bin Magnum, freut mich auch sie zu treffen." Sagte Magnum darauf. „Meine Töchter haben mir schon gesagt das sie außergewöhnlich groß sind, aber so in Realität ist das schon was anderes." Meinte Magnum und sah an ihm hoch. „Sie haben da zwei wirklich tolle Töchter, Rarity ist so großzügig mich bei ihr wohnen zu lassen und Sweetie Belle ist ein aufgewecktes und intelligentes Fohlen." Sagte Blacky. „Ich bin auch wirklich stolz auf die beiden, Rarity hat ja immerhin schon ihr eigenes Geschäft und arbeitet wirklich hart, ich bin mir sicher das Sweetie viel von ihr lernen kann." Sagte Magnum, die Erwachsenen unterhielten sich noch etwas und kümmerten sich dann wieder um die Fohlen, sofort bildete sich eine Traube um Blacky. „Wow, ein echtes Alicorn, das ist so cool." Meinten einige der Mitschüler von Scootaloo. „Er ist sicher ein Prinz." Sagte Diamond Tiara und stieß Scootaloo aus dem Weg um neben ihm zu stehen. „Immer mit der Ruhe, du brauchst sie doch nicht gleich weg schubsen." Tadelte Blacky sie. „Er hat recht, du solltest dich bei ihr entschuldigen." Stimmte ihr Vater ihm zu. Der Tag verging recht angenehm und langsam machten alle sich wieder auf den Heimweg, Blacky sprach noch kurz mit Cheerilee und nahm Scootaloo dann wieder auf den Rücken. „Komm schon Kleines, wir bringen dich besser ins Waisenhaus und ins Bett, es ist schon spät." Sagte er dem Pegasus-Fohlen. „Das hat wirklich Spaß gemacht, ich wünschte nur das du mein Vater wärst." Murmelte Scootaloo und schlief ein. „Ich muss erstmal mich selbst finden, dann können wir nochmal darüber reden." Sagte Blacky und legte einen seiner Flügel über sie, mit der so zugedeckten Scootaloo erreichte er das Waisenhaus und wollte sie an eine Betreuerin abgeben. „Sie hat sich an einem ihrer Flügel festgeklammert, wenn sie das macht, bekommt man sie nicht so einfach los." Sagte die Erdpony-Stute und gab es auf Blacky von dem Fohlen zu befreien, sie hatte sich einfach zu fest an ihn geklammert. „Ich kann sie schlecht mitnehmen, das würde komisch aussehen." Meinte Blacky. „Sie können hier bleiben bis sie loslässt, ich zeige ihnen schnell ihr Zimmer." Sagte die Betreuerin und führte ihn zu dem Zimmer. „Sobald sie mich losgelassen hat, werde ich wieder gehen." Sagte Blacky und breitete die Decke des Bettes auf dem Boden aus, dann legte er sich dort hin und hielt weiter den Flügel über Scootaloo. „Schlaf gut Scootaloo." Sagte er leise und machte es sich gemütlich. „Es kann etwas dauern bis sie sie loslässt, versuchen sie etwas zu schlafen." Riet die Betreuerin ihm und löschte das Licht.

Scootaloo hat ihn erst am Morgen losgelassen, als es schon Zeit zum aufstehen war, und wurde von einer Betreuerin geweckt, etwas erstaunt sah sie zu Blacky der noch am Boden lag und schlief. „Was macht er denn hier?" Fragte das Fohlen verwirrt. „Du hast dich an seinem Flügel festgeklammert und ihn erst vor einer Stunde wieder losgelassen, er hat die ganze Zeit hier am Boden gelegen und dich mit seinem Flügel warm gehalten." Erklärte die Erdpony-Stute ihr. „Und er hat die ganze Nacht hier am Boden gelegen?" Fragte Scootaloo erstaunt. „Er hat es entschieden abgelehnt dich zu wecken." Sagte die Erdpony-Stute ihr und weckte Blacky. „Ja?" Fragte er müde und hob verschlafen den Kopf. „Scootaloo hat sie losgelassen." Sagte die Betreuerin ihm, Blacky sah sich kurz um und bemerkte das es schon Morgen war. „Du hast dir ziemlich Zeit gelassen Kleines." Sagte er zu Scootaloo und lächelte. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dir nicht zur Last lassen, aber es war so warm und weich, und ich fühlte mich geborgen." Rechtfertigte sich das Fohlen. „Das macht nichts, mach dir keine Gedanken." Sagte Blacky verständnisvoll und erhob sich. „Wenn sie wollen, können sie noch zum Frühstück bleiben." Bot die Betreuerin ihm an. „Danke, das Angebot nehme ich dankend an." Sagte Blacky und setzte sich im Speisesaal zwischen die ganzen Fohlen, er bekam etwas Brot und Marmelade und frühstückte das bescheidene Mahl. Das Fohlen neben ihm sah die ganze Zeit neugierig zu ihm und meldete sich endlich zu Wort. „Du, hast du auch keine Eltern?" Fragte der Junge ihn. „Ich habe sicher irgendwo Eltern, aber ich kann mich nicht an sie erinnern." Sagte Blacky ihm. „Warum?" Wollte der Junge wissen. „Ich habe meine Erinnerungen verloren." Antwortete Blacky geduldig. „Warum?" Fragte der Junge weiter. „Ich weiß es nicht." Sagte Blacky traurig. „Wenn du traurig bist, dann kannst du meinen Jogurt haben." Sagte der Junge und hielt ihm den Becher entgegen. „Das ist lieb gemeint, aber iss den mal lieber selbst." Schlug Blacky das großzügige Angebot aus und lächelte. „Fohlen sind wirklich toll." Dachte er sich nur. Nach dem Frühstück ging er wieder und machte noch einen Abstecher bei der Bibliothek bevor er in die Carousel Boutique zurückging. „Wo warst du die ganze Nacht?" Fragte Rarity als er das Geschäft betrat und klang ernsthaft besorgt. „Lange Geschichte." Sagte Blacky nur und erzählte ihr alles. „Das war sehr rücksichtsvoll von dir, und sehr süß." Meinte Rarity nachdem sie die Geschichte gehört hatte. „Ich hätte es nicht übers Herz gebracht sie zu wecken." Sagte Blacky nur. „Das ist wirklich süß." Sagte Rarity entzückt und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Und was hast du jetzt in den Satteltaschen?" Fragte sie dann. „Das würde mich auch interessieren." Sagte Sweetie plötzlich und tauchte wie aus dem Nichts auf. „Du bist ein neugieriges kleines Fohlen." Meinte Blacky amüsiert. „Aber ich denke das du den Samstag besser mit Scootaloo und Apple Bloom verbringen solltest, also geh schon los." Sagte er dann und scheuchte Sweetie davon. „Da hast du natürlich nicht unrecht, aber ich würde doch gerne wissen was du in den Taschen hast." Wandte Sweetie ein. „Das ist nicht so interessant, geh lieber los und lass dir von Scootaloo erzählen warum ich die ganze Nacht weg war." Erwiderte Blacky ihr und schob sie aus dem Geschäft. „Warum hast du sie jetzt so schnell loswerden wollen?" Fragte Rarity verwundert. „Das ist nicht leicht zu erklären, ich wollte einfach nicht dass sie das mitbekommt." Sagte Black Seer ausweichend und zeigte ihr den Inhalt der Satteltaschen. „Das sind diese unanständigen Romane die Twilight ließt." Erkannte Rarity. „Sie hat mir die ausgeliehen damit ich etwas üben kann." Sagte Blacky darauf und wurde etwas rot. „Was denn üben?" Fragte Rarity verwirrt und wurde ebenfalls etwas rot. „Lesen." Sagte Blacky leise. „Nochmal bitte, ich hab das nicht ganz verstanden." Bat Rarity ihn. „Weißt du, ich kann weder lesen, noch schreiben, vielleicht habe ich das nur mit allem anderen vergessen, oder ich konnte es von Anfang an nicht, aber ich muss es ja können." Erklärte Blacky ihr. „Und was willst du jetzt deswegen machen?" Fragte Rarity vorsichtig. „Ich hatte Cheerilee gefragt ob sie mir helfen kann, aber sie fühlt sich dem nicht gewachsen, ich muss mir wohl was anderes überlegen." Sagte Blacky ihr. „Wenn du willst, dann kann ich dir damit helfen." Bot Rarity ihm an. „Das würdest du wirklich tun?" Fragte Black Seer erstaunt. „Ich helfe gerne, also lass uns mal sehen wie es um deine Lesefähigkeiten steht." Erwiderte Rarity ihm und nahm sich eines der Hefte von Twilight. „Na ja, ich glaube nicht dass das besonders geeignet ist." Sagte sie skeptisch nach einem Blick in den Roman. „Was soll ich dann nehmen?" Wollte Blacky wissen. „Ich habe selbst eine kleine Sammlung mit Romanen, dort finden wir bestimmt etwas für dich." Sagte Rarity und ging in die Wohnung hoch, Blacky folgte ihr zu dem Bücherregal im Wohnzimmer. „Du hast ja auch eine schöne Sammlung Bücher." Meinte er nur. „Hier, ich denke das ist etwas für dich." Sagte Rarity und holte ein Buch hervor. „Denkst du wirklich?" Fragte er sie. „Denke ich, und jetzt setze dich und lass uns anfangen." Sagte Rarity und deutete auf die Couch.

Die Wochen vergingen und Blacky lebte sich immer besser in Ponyville ein, er kam mal wieder in die Boutique zurück und dachte noch etwas nach. „Fluttershy ist zwar ganz nett, aber ich denke das sie sich zu sehr in die Sache verrennt, mehr als Freunde werden wir wohl nie werden." Dachte er und seufzte. „Das muss ich ihr nur schonend beibringen, sie ist ja sehr empfindlich." Meinte er und betrat das Geschäft. „Rarity, ich bin wieder da." Sagte er und das weiße Einhorn streckte nur kurz den Kopf aus dem Nebenraum. „Sollen wir noch eine Stunden Leseunterricht machen?" Fragte er und kam zu ihr in das Materiallager, zwischen den Stoffballen saß Rarity am Boden und wirkte sehr verzweifelt. „Tut mir leid, ich bin heute nicht ganz bei der Sache." Sagte sie und wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus dem Augen. „Was ist denn los?" Fragte Blacky besorgt. „Sieh selbst." Sagte Rarity nur und reichte ihm das Papier das sie in den Hufen gehalten hatte. „Die Bank will dir den Laden wegnehmen?" Fragte er erschrocken nachdem er das Schreiben gelesen hatte. „Ich habe meinen letzten Kredit nicht zahlen können, wenn ich nicht bis Ende der Woche das Geld auftreibe, dann verliere ich mein Geschäft, meine Haus, einfach alles." Sagte Rarity aufgelöst. „Das werde ich verhindern." Sagte Blacky entschloss und umarmte sie tröstend. „Wie?" Fragte Rarity unter Tränen. „Ich lass mir schon was einfallen, mach dir keine Gedanken." Erwiderte der Alicorn-Hengst ihr. „Wenn du es sagst." Meinte Rarity nur und weinte ihren Frust heraus, er bot ihr die starke Schulter die sie dafür brauchte. „Wieder besser?" Fragte er nach einiger Zeit. „Ich denke schon." Antwortete das Einhorn ihm und wischte sich noch ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. „Ich muss dann jetzt nochmal los, Twilight wollte noch etwas versuchen um mein Gedächtnis ans Laufen zu bekommen." Sagte er dann und strich Rarity eine Strähne ihrer Mähne aus dem Gesicht. „Geh nur, ich habe mich wieder beruhigt." Sagte sie ihm. „Okay." Sagte Blacky nur und ging los, an der Bibliothek erwartete Twilight ihn schon. „Da bist du ja." Sagte sie ungeduldig. „Tut mir leid, ich hatte noch was zu tun." Entschuldigte Blacky seine Verspätung. „Sollen wir dann mal versuchen deine Erinnerungen zurückzubekommen?" Fragte Twilight ihn. „Weißt du, eigentlich ist es mir egal ob ich mich wieder erinnern kann, ich fühle mich eigentlich sehr wohl wie ich jetzt bin." Gestand er ihr auf einmal. „Wirklich, du willst wirklich nicht wissen wer du vorher warst?" Fragte Twilight erstaunt. „Ist der der ich war, denn besser als der der ich bin?" Fragte Blacky zurück. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen." Erwiderte Twilight ihm nachdenklich. „Aber das musst du entscheiden." Fuhr sie fort. „Ich muss noch etwas darüber nachdenken." Sagte Blacky und ging weiter. „Sag mir dann einfach was." Rief sie ihm hinterher und ging wieder in die Bibliothek. Black Seer wanderte stundenlang durch den Wald und kam erst spät am Abend zurück, Rarity war etwas erstaunt als sie die prall gefüllten Satteltaschen von ihm sah. „Was hast du in den Taschen?" Fragte Sweetie neugierig und stürmte auf ihn zu. „Diesmal darfst du auch rein sehen." Sagte Blacky und legte die Taschen ab. „Komm schon Rarity, das ist für dich." Forderte er die weiße Einhorn-Stute auf und winkte sie heran. „Was hast du da denn jetzt?" Fragte sie gespannt und Blacky öffnete die erste Tasche. „Das ist aber eine Menge Geld." Staunte Sweetie als sie die Geldbündel erblickte. „Das ist alles für mich, wirklich?" Fragte Rarity ungläubig und nahm eines der dicken Scheinbündel. „So kannst du den Kredit bei der Bank abzahlen." Sagte Blacky nur. „Wo hast du so viel Geld her?" Wollte Rarity wissen. „Ich habe im Wald Pilze gesammelt und die dann verkauft." Antwortete Blacky ihr. „Du musst ja den ganzen Wald abgesucht haben um so viele Pilze zu finden und so viel Geld dafür zu bekommen." Sagte Sweetie Belle erstaunt. „Nicht wenn man nach den richtigen Pilzen sucht, mein kleines Pony." Sagte Blacky darauf. „Blacky, das kann ich nicht annehmen, das ist zu viel." Lehnte Rarity seine Großzügigkeit ab und schloss die Satteltasche wieder. „Sieh es doch mal so, wenn du dein Geschäft, dein Haus und alles verlierst, werde ich auch obdachlos, ich denke also nicht nur an dich." Erklärte Blacky darauf. „Wenn du es so sagst." Meinte Rarity unbehaglich. „Komm schon, nimm das an, sonst habe ich den ganzen Tag umsonst Pilze gesammelt." Redete Blacky auf sie ein. „Du hast gewonnen, ich nehme es." Gab Rarity endgültig nach. „Den Punkt kann ich abhaken." Meinte der schwarze Alicorn-Hengst siegreich. „Habt ihr schon etwas gegessen?" Fragte er die Schwestern dann. „Wir haben auf dich gewartet." Antwortete Sweetie ihm. „Gut, dann kann ich meine zweite Überraschung doch noch heute machen." Sagte Blacky und ging mit der zweiten Satteltasche in die Küche. „Was hast du vor?" Fragte Sweetie neugierig und folgte ihm. „Das soll eine Überraschung werden, hilf doch Rarity beim zählen des Geldes und warte darauf das ich euch zum Essen rufe." Sagte Blacky und schob sie aus der Küche heraus. Nach einer gewissen Zeit rief Blacky die beiden dann zum Essen und servierte ihnen auch sofort. „Was ist das?" Wollte Sweetie wissen. „Das sind selbstgemachte Spagetti in einer Weißwein-Trüffel-Soße." Sagte Blacky darauf und hob eine Reibe und eine weiße Knolle. „Willst du noch weiße Trüffel darüber gerieben haben?" Fragte er das Fohlen. „Aber natürlich." Sagte Sweetie wie selbstverständlich und Blacky rieb etwas Trüffel auf ihre Portion. „Mehr bitte." Bat das Fohlen und bekam mehr. „Sweetie, halt dich etwas zurück." Sagte Rarity entrüstet. „Warum?" Wollte Sweetie wissen. „Die weiße Trüffel die er dort hat, ist wahrscheinlich mehr wert als mein Haus." Sagte Rarity ihr. „Schmeckt aber besser." Sagte Sweetie und aß. „Willst du auch weiße Trüffel?" Fragte Blacky das fassungslose Einhorn und hielt ihr den Edelpilz unter die Nase. „Das ist so extravagant, schon beinah obszön." Meinte Rarity. „Aber unglaublich schmackhaft." Erwiderte Blacky ihr und lächelte, dabei rieb er etwas Trüffel auf ihr Essen. Rarity fing an zu essen und sah nach dem ersten Bissen Blacky erstaunt an. „Das ist wunderbar." Schwärmte sie und aß genüsslich weiter. „Freut mich das es dir schmeckt." Sagte der Alicorn-Hengst erfreut und fing selbst an zu essen. „Ich muss dann jetzt Hausaufgaben machen, man sieht sich." Sagte Sweetie und ließ die beiden allein, ihr Teller sah aus als wenn er gerade aus dem Schrank geholt wurde. „Sie hat den Teller abgeleckt." Meinte Blacky erstaunt. „Du kannst aber auch gut kochen." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Wer weiß, vielleicht bin ich ja Koch." Sagte Black Seer und lachte etwas. „Ein Koch der nähen, Trüffeln finden und Schäden an Bauwerken beseitigen kann, du scheinst irgendwie alles zu können." Erwiderte Rarity ihm. „Vielleicht bin ich ja ein Universalgenie." Sagte Blacky scherzhaft. „Du bist auf jeden Fall etwas besonderes." Sagte Rarity und aß langsam weiter, sie wollte jeden Bissen genießen. „Hab fast das wichtigste vergessen." Sagte Blacky auf einmal. Er nahm eine Flasche Wein hervor, entkorkte sie und schenkte in zwei bereitstehende Gläser ein. „Lass uns anstoßen." Sagte er und hob sein Glas magisch an. „Warum?" Fragte Rarity. „Ich bin jetzt seit drei Monaten hier, du hast mich bei dir aufgenommen und mir bei so vielen Dingen geholfen, und das wo ich ein absolut Fremder war, ich wüsste nicht wo ich ohne deine Hilfe jetzt wäre." Sagte Black Seer ihr. „Deswegen habe ich die Pilze gesammelt, verkauft und dir das Geld gegeben, ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken." Fuhr er fort. „Das ist so lieb." Sagte Rarity gerührt und hob ihr Glas jetzt ebenfalls, mit einem feinen Klirren stießen die Gläser aneinander und die zwei tranken. „Was ist auf einmal los, mir schlägt das Herz bis zum Hals?" Dachte Rarity verwundert. „Hab ich mich in ihn verliebt?" Wunderte sie sich weiter und aß still weiter. „Aber ich kann nicht, das würde Fluttershy das Herz brechen." Dachte sie und sah Black Seer nochmals an, wieder schmolz ihr Herz förmlich dahin. „Ich habe mich tatsächlich in ihn verliebt." Erkannte sie und wurde etwas rot. „Sag mal Blacky, was ist da eigentlich zwischen dir und Fluttershy?" Fragte sie ihr Gegenüber. „Ich glaube das sie sich in mich verliebt hat, aber ich fühle nicht so und weiß nicht wie ich ihr das sagen soll, ohne sie zu verletzen." Antwortete Blacky ihr. „Verstehe." Sagte Rarity nur, auf einmal beugte sie sich über den Tisch und stieß die Weingläser einfach um, dann küsste sie den schwarzen Alicorn-Hengst lang und innig.

Ein paar Tage später lagen die zwei früh am Morgen gemeinsam im Bett und waren noch in einer engen Umarmung. „Ich denke du solltest besser ins Gästezimmer zurückgehen, ich will nicht das Sweetie uns so sieht." Sagte Rarity ihm und seufzte. „Und dabei ist es gerade so gemütlich." Fügte sie hinzu. „Ich wolle eh früher aufstehen und mit den Pegasus-Fohlen im Waisenhaus Flüge im Morgengrauen üben." Sagte Blacky und erhob sich, Rarity hielt ihn fest und zog ihn zu sich zurück. „Lass mich dir noch etwas mit auf den Weg geben." Sagte sie und küsste ihn. „Das hat sich doch mal gelohnt." Sagte Blacky und lächelte. „Für mich sogar mehr als für dich." Erwiderte Rarity ihm hintergründig und lächelte ebenfalls. „Für mich war das schon anstrengend, vor allem da du so ein zierliches, zerbrechliches Geschöpf bist, ich musste wirklich vorsichtig sein." Sagte Blacky und streckte sich etwas. „So zerbrechlich bin ich nun auch wieder nicht." Meinte Rarity. „Das habe ich gemerkt." Sagte Blacky dazu. „Ich gehe jetzt duschen und mach mich dann auf den Weg, ich sollte bald wieder da sein." Sagte er dann und machte das auch.

Am frühen Vormittag des selben Tages, hatte Black Seer gerade seine Unterrichtsstunde mit den Einhorn-Fohlen begonnen und wurde dabei aufmerksam von zwei der Betreuerinnen beobachtet. „Ich würde mir von ihm auch gerne mal etwas beibringen lassen." Meinte die grüne Erdpony-Stute und knurrte verspielt. „Dein Freund würde das nicht gutheißen." Sagte die andere ihr. „Aber ich hätte durchaus eine Chance." Fügte sie hinzu, die grüne sah ihre gelbe Kollegin ärgerlich an. „Halt ja deine Hufe von ihm fern!" Zischte sie ihre Kollegin an. „Halt dich da raus, du hast schon einen Freund." Erwiderte die andere ihr. „Der ist aber ein Idiot, deswegen werde ich mir Blacky schnappen." Sagte die grüne darauf. „Wirst du nicht!" Rief die gelbe und stürzte sich auf die Konkurrentin, die beiden begannen eine wilde Schlägerei. Black Seer hatte die Aufregung bemerkt und kam zu den zwei Erdpony-Stuten herüber. „Mädels, was ist denn hier los?" Fragte er unschlüssig, wie bei einem Standbild stoppten die zwei sich und sahen ihn errötend an. „Also... ich... wir..." Stotterte die gelbe Stute unsicher. „Goodheart hat mir den letzten Apfel aus der Obstschale weggefressen." Platzte die grüne heraus, Blacky sah skeptisch zu der Obstschale und entdeckte tatsächlich keinen Apfel mehr. „Deswegen braucht ihr euch noch nicht gleich schlagen, aber wenn euch das so wichtig ist, werde ich zu Sweet Apple Acres gehen und neue holen, vielleicht macht Applejack mir einen Sonderpreis und ich kann für die Fohlen auch noch welche mitbringen." Sagte Blacky, seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg. Kurz nachdem er außer Sicht war, wandten sich die zwei Stuten wieder einander zu und stritten sich wieder tatkräftig um den Hengst.

Blacky hatte für das ganze Waisenhaus Äpfel beschafft und sie zurückgebracht, er fand allerdings nicht die zwei Stuten die zuvor da gewesen waren, sonder zwei der anderen Betreuerinnen. „Wo sind Goodheart und Spring Flower?" Fragte er und stellte die Kiste mit den Äpfel ab. „Keine Ahnung, die haben angerufen und uns gebeten ihre Schicht zu übernehmen, angeblich weil sie dringende Termine hatten." Sagte die eine Erdpony-Stute ihm. „Na egal, ich habe für euch und die Fohlen Äpfel mitgebracht, Goodheart und Spring Flower hatten sich deshalb vorhin gestritten, sorgt bitte dafür das ein paar für die beiden übrig bleiben." Sagte Blacky abschließend und wandte sich wieder der Tür zu. „Willst du schon gehen?" Fragte die andere Stute ihn. „Ich habe heute wohl genug Zeit mit den Fohlen verbracht und muss mich auch noch um ein paar andere Sachen kümmern." Erwiderte Blacky ihr. „Bis Samstag dann." Verabschiedete er sich und ging, vor dem Waisenhaus wurde er schon erwartet. „Rarity, Fluttershy, was macht ihr denn hier?" Fragte er die zwei Stuten verwundert. „Ich wollte dir Mittagessen bringen." Sagte Fluttershy schüchtern und scharrte nervös mit einem Vorderhuf am Boden herum. „Ich hatte genau die selbe Idee." Sagte Rarity. „Und warum hast du plötzlich so ein gesteigertes Interesse an ihm?" Fragte Fluttershy misstrauisch. „Er wohnt bei mir, und ich dachte mir..." Setzte Rarity an und unterbrach sich um zu seufzen. „Weißt du was Fluttershy, ich habe es satt ständig auf deine Gefühle Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen." Sagte sie dann gerade heraus. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Fluttershy unsicher. „Oh man." Meinte Blacky und ahnte nichts gutes. „Ich denke das ich mich in Black Seer verliebt habe." Sagte das weiße Einhorn ihrer Freundin. „Also, ich auch." Erwiderte Fluttershy zurückhaltend. „Aber wir sind Freunde und brauchen uns nicht wegen eines Hengstes streiten, wir stehen über solch primitivem Verhalten." Fuhr Rarity fort und harkte sich mit einem Vorderbein bei Black Seer ein. „Außerdem wissen wir beide das du gegen mich keine Chance hättest, du könntest mir nicht mal im Weg stehen wenn du es versuchen würdest." Sagte sie dann und strich sich angeberisch durch die Mähne. „Ich bin immerhin eine Lady." Fügte sie hinzu. „Na warte!" Rief Fluttershy ungewohnt aggressiv, Blacky sah wie sich ihr das Fell sträubte und hatte einen Augenblick eine fauchende Katze vor dem inneren Auge. Fluttershy sprang Rarity an und verwickelte sie in einen harte Hufkampf. „Hey, lasst das, ihr tut euch noch weh." Versuchte Blacky die zwei zu trennen, und scheiterte. „Lass ja die Hufe von ihm!" Fauchte Fluttershy ihre Freundin an. „Du wüsstest doch gar nicht was du mit so einem Hengst anfangen solltest." Erwiderte Rarity ihr und raufte sich weiter mit ihr. „Was mache ich jetzt nur, ich muss die zwei voneinander trennen, aber mit einem Kraftfeld könnte ich sie verletzen." Dachte Blacky verzweifelt, auf einmal entfernten sich die zwei kämpfenden Stuten voneinander und stürmten sofort wieder auf die andere zu, Blacky nutzte die Lücke. Der schwarze Alicorn-Hengst begab sich zwischen die Kontrahentinnen und stellte ihnen je einen Vorderhuf in den Weg, keine der beiden konnte rechtzeitig bremsen und prallte gegen den ausgestreckten Huf, der Aufprall raubte beiden das Bewusstsein.

Rarity kam wieder zu sich und merkte das sie in einem magischen Feld schwebte, neben sich bemerkte sie Fluttershy in einem ähnlichen Feld schweben, Black Seer ging vor den zwei daher und trug sie mit seiner Magie. Fluttershy knurrte und versuchte immer wieder nach Rarity zu schnappen, sie erreichte sie nur nicht. Blacky brachte die zwei in die Boutique und setzte sie dort nebeneinander. „Ich werde die Felder um euch jetzt lösen, vertragt ihr euch?" Fragte er und die zwei Stuten nickten einfach. „Okay." Sagte Blacky und löste die Kraftfelder. Sofort wollte Fluttershy sich wieder auf Rarity stürzen und kollidierte mit einem Schutzschild zwischen sich und dem Einhorn, mit einem komisch hohlen Geräusch knallte ihr Kopf an das Feld und sie schüttelte sich etwas benommen. „Was soll das ganze?" Fragte Blacky die zwei, beide sahen furchtbar aus. Fluttershy hielt sich die Seite, ihre Flügel waren zerzaust und sie hatte verschiedene Kratzwunden im Gesicht. Rarity sah auch nicht besser aus, sie hatte eine Platzwunde über dem rechten Augen und deutliche Bissspuren am Horn. „Ich habe endlich den Mut aufgebracht um einen Hengst anzusprechen den ich mag, das lasse ich mir von niemandem nehmen." Sagte Fluttershy und war wieder so schüchtern wie sonst. „Und ich habe erkannt was ich für dich empfinde, ich will dich nicht verlieren." Rechtfertigte Rarity sich, Black Seer seufzte nur und holte den Erst-Hilfe-Kasten. „Ich versorge erstmal eure Wunden, dann klären wir das." Sagte er und nahm sich zu erst Fluttershy vor. Er tastete vorsichtig ihren Brustkorb ab und sah nach ob sie sich vielleicht eine Rippe gebrochen hatte, Fluttershy sah zu Rarity und lächelte provokant als die Hufe des kräftigen Alicorns über ihren Körper gingen, Rarity musste sich ernsthaft zusammennehmen um sie nicht anzuspringen, aber ihr Fell sträubte sich sichtlich. „Ich denke du hast dir eine, oder zwei Rippen gebrochen, dein linker Flügel sieht auch nicht so gut aus, du solltest besser ins Krankenhaus gehen und dich richtig behandeln lassen." Sagte Blacky dem schüchternen Pegasus-Pony. „Wir müssen vorher diese Situation klären." Wandte Fluttershy ein, und wieder seufzte Black Seer nur. „Fluttershy, du bist eine süße, freundliche Stute, aber mehr als Freunde werden wir nie sein." Sagte er ihr. „Ich verstehe." Sagte Fluttershy niedergeschlagen und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich hoffe das wir trotzdem Freunde sein können." Sagte er dann. „Ich weiß es nicht." Sagte Fluttershy unsicher. „Ich glaube das ich jetzt erstmal ins Krankenhaus gehe." Sagte sie dann und ging einfach. Blacky wandte sich jetzt Rarity zu und verarztete sie, er tränkte einen Tupfer mit Desinfektionsmittel und tupfte damit die Platzwunde des Einhorns sauber. „Blacky, du bist so still, bist du wütend?" Fragte Rarity besorgt als er nichts sagte und ihre Wunden einfach versorgte. „Ich bin nicht wütend, ich bin enttäuscht und traurig, ihr seid Freunde und streitet euch dann wegen mir, das ist einfach nicht richtig." Erwiderte er ihr. „Ich wollte einfach nicht das sie dich mir wegnimmt." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Und deswegen schlagt ihr euch." Meinte Blacky und seufzte. „Fluttershy hat damit angefangen." Wandte Rarity ein. „Aber nur weil du sie provoziert hast." Sagte Blacky streng und klebte ihr ein Pflaster über die Platzwunde. „Ich wollte sie nicht aufregen." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Das hast du aber." Sagte Blacky ihr. „Ich will dich einfach nicht verlieren." Sagte das Einhorn leise. „Wie ist das jetzt mit uns?" Fragte sie dann unsicher. „Die letzten drei Nächte sollten dir darauf eine Antwort gegeben haben." Antwortete Blacky ihr und lächelte. „Du empfindest also auch so?" Wollte Rarity wissen, als Antwort küsste Blacky sie einfach. „Das beruhigt mich sehr." Sagte Rarity hinterher und umarmte ihn, sie zuckte kurz zurück und hielt sich den rechten Vorderhuf. „Tut dir der Huf auch weh?" Fragte Blacky und nahm vorsichtig ihren Huf. „Ich habe mich wohl verletzt als ich mit Fluttershy gekämpft habe." Sagte Rarity. Black Seer tastete vorsichtig ihr Hufgelenk ab und Rarity zuckte kurz. „Ich denke der ist gebrochen, lass uns mal ins Krankenhaus gehen." Sagte er und nahm sie auf den Rücken. Im Krankenhaus wurde Rarity sofort behandelt und Blacky setzte sich ins Wartezimmer, das bis zum Rand mit jungen Stuten angefüllt war, und wurde sofort von allen angehimmelt. „Mädels, ich denke das ich euch etwas erklären sollte." Meinte er als er die Blicke auf sich ruhen spürte. Rarity wurde inzwischen ein Gips um den Huf gemacht und der Arzt lächelte die ganze Zeit. „Darf ich fragen was so witzig ist?" Fragte Rarity beleidigt. „Die ganze Situation hat eine gewisse Komik, seit fast zwei Wochen behandele ich ständig junge, attraktive Stuten die bei Schlägereien verletzt wurden." Erklärte der Mediziner ihr. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht das Blacky so eine Unruhe in die Stadt bringt." Meinte Rarity erstaunt. „Aber er ist auch ein wunderbarer Hengst." Fügte sie hinzu. „Das brauchen sie mir nicht zu sagen, ich habe ihn untersucht als er hier aufgetaucht ist." Sagte der Arzt amüsiert. „Wissen sie, er ist ein wirklich zärtlicher Liebhaber." Sagte Rarity dann und lächelte. „Auf die Information hätte ich auch verzichten können." Meinte der Arzt nur. „NEIN!" Ertönte ein kollektiver Aufschrei aus dem Wartezimmer und Rarity erschreckte sich etwas, der Arzt fing einfach nur an zu lachen. „Lassen sie mich raten, sie sind mit ihm zusammen, oder?" Fragte er dann und lachte verhalten. „Ich weiß nicht, aber ich denke schon." Sagte Rarity unsicher. „Dann sollten sie ihn mal fragen." Schlug der Mediziner vor. Rarity ließ den Gips noch etwas trocknen und kam dann zu Blacky zurück, sie betrat das Wartezimmer und spürte die Blicke der anderen Stuten wie Hitze auf sich einwirken. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte der schwarze Alicorn-Hengst besorgt. „Nur angebrochen, ich werde trotzdem eine Weile den Gips tragen müssen." Antwortete Rarity ihm und hielt das rechte Vorderbein angewinkelt um den Huf nicht zu belasten. „Da bist du aber auch selber Schuld." Sagte Blacky ihr. „Ich weiß." Sagte Rarity schuldbewusst. „Lass es mich besser machen." Sagte Blacky und nahm vorsichtig ihren eingegipsten Huf, zärtlich küsste er ihn dann. „Weißt du, ich habe mir auch noch die Lippe aufgerissen." Sagte Rarity verspielt. „Da sollte ich mich auch drum kümmern." Sagte Blacky nur und küsste sie, die anderen Stuten sahen aus als wenn sie gleich explodieren würden. „Sind wir dann jetzt zusammen?" Wollte Rarity von ihm wissen. „Das habe ich den anderen jedenfalls gesagt." Sagte Blacky darauf und deutete auf die anderen Stuten. „Ich denke nicht das ich heute Freunde gewonnen habe." Meinte Rarity als sie die ärgerlichen Blicke der anderen sah. „Die werden schon über mich hinwegkommen." Sagte Blacky und nahm sie wieder auf den Rücken. „Du brauchst mich nicht tragen, ich kann auch alleine laufen." Sagte sie und kicherte etwas. „Du solltest dich etwas erholen." Sagte Blacky ihr. Die zwei verließen das Krankenhaus und gingen zur Boutique zurück, Blacky brachte sie ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sie auf die Couch. „Erhole dich etwas, ich kümmere mich um das Geschäft." Sagte er ihr. „Warte, warum setzt du dich nicht eine Weile zu mir?" Fragte Rarity ihn. „Das kann ich auch machen, aber ich weiß dass du das Geld brauchst und denke das sich jemand um den Laden kümmern sollte." Sagte Blacky und setzte sich zu ihr, sofort legte sie den Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ich fühle mich so schrecklich dämlich, das ich mich mit Fluttershy gestritten habe, ich weiß nicht wie ich das jemals wiedergutmachen kann." Sagte sie traurig. „Wenn du willst, kann ich mal mit ihr reden." Bot Blacky ihr an. „Wenn sie noch mit dir redet." Meinte Rarity. „Ich hoffe es." Sagte Blacky darauf. „Könntest du das bitte sofort machen?" Fragte Rarity. „Na gut, aber danach kümmere ich mich um das Geschäft." Willigte Blacky ein und ging zu dem schüchternen Pegasus-Pony. „Ich hoffe nur das sie nicht zu schlimm verletzt ist und schon wieder zu hause ist." Dachte er und klopfte an die Tür ihres Hauses. Kurz darauf öffnete Fluttershy ihm, sie hatte ein paar Pflaster im Gesicht und einen Gips um den linken Flügel. „Blacky, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte sie überrascht. „Rarity hat mich gebeten mit dir zu reden, sie fühlt sich schrecklich wegen eures Streits und will verhindern das du sauer bist." Sagte er ihr. „Außerdem wollte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen, ich hätte dir viel früher sagen sollen das ich nur dein Freund sein kann." Fügte er hinzu. „Ich glaube das ich mich einfach da hinein gesteigert hatte, ich hatte noch nie einen Freund und hatte gedacht das ich mit dir einen guten Hengst gefunden hätte, aber ich habe einsehen müssen das du nicht mein Typ bist." Sagte Fluttershy darauf. „Gut dass wir das geklärt haben." Sagte Blacky erleichtert. „Du kannst Rarity sagen das es mir auch leid tut, ich hätte sie nicht anspringen sollen." Sagte Fluttershy. „Ihr seid nicht die einzigen denen ich den Kopf verdreht habe, viele Stuten scheinen einen Narren an mir gefressen zu haben." Sagte Blacky und lächelte amüsiert. „Ich weiß, im Krankenhaus saßen viele die sich wegen dir gestritten hatte." Erwiderte Fluttershy ihm und lächelte ebenfalls. „Na gut, ich sollte dann wieder gehen, Rarity fällt ja zur Zeit aus und irgendjemand muss sich um den Laden kümmern, bis später." Verabschiedete Black Seer sich und wollte wieder gehen. „Warte noch kurz." Sagte Fluttershy und hielt ihn damit auf. „Was denn?" Fragte der schwarze Alicorn-Hengst. „Warte kurz, ich möchte dir etwas geben." Sagte die Pegasus-Stute und verschwand in ihrem Haus, sie brauchte nicht lange und überreichte ihm eine kleine Schachtel. „Warum gibst du mir Kondome?" Fragte Blacky verwirrt. „Die hatte ich eigentlich gekauft... na ja, weil ich gehofft hatte das... also..." Stammelte Fluttershy und wurde rot. „Schon klar, aber die solltest du behalten, man weiß nie wann man sowas braucht." Sagte Blacky darauf und gab ihr die Verhütungsmittel zurück. „Brauchen du und Rarity die denn nicht?" Fragte Fluttershy verblüfft. „Wie kommst du auch die Idee das wir so etwas brauchen könnten?" Fragte Blacky, er wollte es nicht an die große Glocke hängen dass er das Bett mit dem Einhorn teilte. „Ich kenne Rarity schon lang genug, ich weiß wann sie einen Hengst im Bett hatte, und wann nicht." Sagte Fluttershy, Blacky seufzte einfach nur. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, Rarity hat noch welche." Sagte er resignierend. „Na gut." Sagte Fluttershy nur. „Auf wiedersehen." Sagte sie und ging wieder ins Haus, Blacky machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg. „Aber ich sollte vielleicht doch noch welche holen, die die Rarity hat passen nicht richtig." Dachte er und suchte sich die nächste Apotheke. Den restlichen Tag kümmerte er sich um Rarity und bediente auch die Kunden im Laden, am Abend schloss er das Geschäft dann und machte Abendessen. „Ist irgendwas passiert?" Fragte Sweetie als sie den Gips ihrer Schwester sah. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, iss und geh dann ins Bett, morgen ist wieder Schule." Sagte Rarity ihr. „Na gut." Sagte Sweetie nur und machte das auch. Nach dem Abendessen spülte Blacky noch das Geschirr und setzte sich dann zu Rarity ins Wohnzimmer. „Willst du einen Wein?" Fragte er sie. „Ich denke wir lassen den Wein heute weg." Sagte Rarity und küsste ihn. „Hältst du das bei deinen Verletzungen für eine gute Idee?" Fragte Blacky, er wusste genau was sie wollte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich schaffe das schon." Sagte Rarity ihm. Rarity drückte Black Seer auf die Couch herunter und stellte sich über ihm auf, während des ganzen, küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich und hört auch nicht auf als er lag. Plötzlich kam Sweetie Belle mit ein paar Papieren in den Raum, Rarity und Blacky nutzten die Tatsache das sie durch die Papiere die sie vor sich hielt nichts sehen konnte und brachten sich in eine weniger offensichtliche Position. „Ich muss für die Schule einen Bericht über ein interessantes Pony aus meinem Umfeld schreiben, deswegen wollte ich dich was fragen Blacky." Sagte das Fohlen. „Dann mach." Forderte der schwarze Alicorn-Hengst sie auf, Rarity war gerade noch dabei ihre Mähne zu richten. „Ich habe eigentlich schon alles was ich brauche, aber ich würde gerne noch wissen wie alt du bist." Sagte Sweetie. „Älter als die Zeit." Beantwortete er ihre Frage und wurde von den Schwestern verwirrt angesehen. „Was soll das jetzt heißen?" Fragte Rarity verwirrt. „Keine Ahnung, aber daran erinnere ich mich, ich bin älter als die Zeit, ist das einzige an das ich mich erinnere." Erklärte Blacky seine Antwort. „Damit kann ich nichts anfangen, dann lass ich dein Alter einfach weg." Sagte Sweetie enttäuscht und ging wieder. „Egal." Sagte Rarity nur und lächelte den Hengst an. „Ich denke nicht das wir einfach weitermachen können, wir wollen Sweetie ja nicht stören." Meinte Blacky beschämt. „Das sehe ich anders." Erwiderte Rarity ihm und stürzte sich auf ihn.

Die Zeit verstrich und Rarity und Blacky führten ihre entstandene Beziehung weiter. Sweetie kam morgens in das Schlafzimmer ihrer großen Schwester und fand sie zusammen mit Blacky im Bett vor, die ganze Konstruktion war zerstört und die zwei lagen in einer festen Umarmung auf der jetzt schräg stehenden Matratze. Blacky lag hinter Rarity und hatte seine Vorderbeine sanft um das weiße Einhorn gelegt, die zwei schliefen noch friedlich und bemerkten Sweetie gar nicht. „Was ist denn hier los?" Wunderte sich das Fohlen und sah auf dem Nachtkasten ein paar leere Plastikverpackungen, neugierig nahm sie sich eine. „Latex Kondom." Las sie die Aufschrift auf dem roten Kunststoff und sah die abgebildete Erdbeere darauf. „Rarity, du hast verschlafen." Sagte sie dann und rüttelte an ihrer Schwester. Rarity erwachte und sah ihre kleine Schwester erschrocken an, krampfhaft zog sie die Decke um sich und ließ Blacky damit im freien liegen. „Rarity, wecke mich bitte etwas sanfter." Bat er und gähnte. „Was ist eigentlich los, warum schläft Blacky bei dir im Bett, und warum ist dein Bett kaputt?" Wollte Sweetie wissen. „Na ja... weißt du... ich... wir... also..." Stammelte Rarity und lief rot an. „Rarity, du solltest es ihr erzählen." Sagte Blacky und hob den Kopf etwas. „Ja Rarity, du solltest es mir erzählen." Stimmte Sweetie ihm zu. „Weißt du, wenn ein Hengst und eine Stute sich sehr gern haben, dann schlafen sie auch manchmal zusammen im selben Bett." Erklärte Rarity ihrer Schwester ausweichend. „Du und Blacky seid wohl ein Paar." Meinte Sweetie und lächelte. „Aber warum schlaft ihr zusammen?" Fragte sie dann. „Wir sind ein Paar, aber lass dir alles weitere bitte von Mutter erklären, das wäre mir nämlich unangenehm." Bat Rarity sie. „Na gut, ich muss eh jetzt zur Schule." Sagte Sweetie und machte sich auf den Weg. „Komm schon Rarity, lass uns aufstehen." Sagte Blacky und erhob sich aus dem Bett. „Du hast recht." Sagte Rarity nur und folgte ihm in die Küche, nach einem schnellen Frühstück machte sie sich sofort an die Arbeit und wurde dabei aufmerksam von Blacky beobachtet. Der schwarze Alicorn-Hengst saß zentral im Geschäft und hatte einen Block und einen Bleistift vor sich schweben, sein Blick folgte Rarity und er schien angeregt zu schreiben. „Sag mal Blacky, was machst du da eigentlich die ganze Zeit?" Fragte Rarity nach ein paar Stunden. „Du hast mir vorgeschlagen etwas zu machen das mir Spaß macht, ich habe entdeckt das ich gerne zeichne und mache das jetzt." Antwortete er ihr und zeichnete weiter. „Und was zeichnest du da?" Fragte Rarity weiter. „Dich." Sagte Blacky nur und lächelte, Rarity wurde etwas rot. „Aber ich habe kein Papier mehr, und meinem Bleistift ist es auch schlecht ergangen, ich sollte wohl los und neues holen." Meinte Blacky und legte den Zeichenblock und den Stiftstummel weg. „Wenn du losgehst, kauf doch bitte gleich ein neues Bett." Bat Rarity ihn. „Kann ich machen." Sagte Blacky darauf. „Nimm eines in dem du liegen kannst, ohne dich so zu verkrümmen, nicht zu vergessen das es dein Gewicht aushalten muss." Wies Rarity ihn an und lächelte. „Hört sich nach einem Plan an." Erwiderte Blacky ihr und lächelte zurück.

Nach etwa einer Stunde hatte Black Seer alles was er kaufen wollte und war gerade auf dem Rückweg zur Boutique, aus seiner Satteltasche ragte noch ein Block Zeichenpapier und ein Pinsel heraus. „Ich habe alles was ich zum Zeichnen und Malen brauche, aber das die so lange brauchen um das Bett zu liefern, unglaublich." Dachte er und seufzte. „Na ja, ist ja auch eine Spezialanfertigung." Meinte er dann und ging weiter, auf der Straße begegnete ihm Rainbow Dash und ging etwas nachdenklich an ihm vorbei. „Hallo Dash, du siehst aus als ob du eins auf die Fresse bekommen hättest, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte er das niedergeschlagene Pegasus-Pony. „Also, du hast ja sicher mitbekommen das ich mich um diesen Hengst bemüht habe, Thunderlane." Fing Dash an zu erklären und Blacky nickte nur. „Gestern ist es endlich etwas heißer geworden, aber heute morgen hat er mich aus seiner Wohnung geschmissen und meinen Namen von einer Liste gestrichen, er wollte mich nur in die Wolken kriegen um mich flachzulegen." Erzählte sie weiter und wirkte sehr verletzt. „Na das ist mal das letzte." Meinte Blacky verärgert, auf einmal sprang Dash eine Idee ins Gesicht und sie blickte zu dem großen, schwarzen Alicorn auf. „Sag mal, könntest du mir vielleicht dabei helfen?" Fragte sie dann. „Wenn ich kann." Erwiderte Blacky ihr. „Du bist groß und kräftig, ich denke das du mir da gut helfen kannst." Sagte Dash und lächelte etwas hinterhältig. „Wenn du willst das ich ihn einstampfe, kannst du das gleich vergessen, das mache ich nämlich nicht." Sagte Blacky ihr sofort. „Das will ich auch nicht, du sollst nur dabei sein und ihn etwas einschüchtern, damit er sich entschuldigt." Klärte Dash ihn auf. „Das geht." Sagte Blacky nur und ging mit ihr los. Schnell erreichten die zwei das Haus des Pegasus-Hengstes und Dash klopfte sofort an. „Was willst du denn schon wieder, hatte ich dir nicht gesagt das du abziehen sollst?" Fragte der fast schwarze Pegasus genervt, Blacky schob Dash sofort zur Seite und stand wie ein Gebirge vor ihm. „Hör mal Freund, du solltest dich bei ihr entschuldigen." Sagte er ernst. „Warum, die Schlampe hat doch bekommen was sie wollte?" Fragte Thunderlane herablassend, Dash hatte fast sofort Tränen in den Augen. „Na warte du mieser, kleiner...!" Rief Blacky und packte ihn. „Hey, immer sachte, was regst du dich eigentlich so auf, du weißt doch das Mädels es so wollen?" Fragte Thunderlane erschrocken und wirkte etwas verängstigt. „Vollidiot." Sagte Blacky und ging mit ihm zu einer Mülltonne, er stopfte den Pegasus-Hengst in das Metallgefäß und knallte den Decke drauf. „AU." Hallte es aus der Tonne und Black zog Dash mit sich mit. „Das war nicht so toll." Sagte Dash verletzt und wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. „Der Typ ist das letzte, eine so schöne junge Stute wie du hat Respekt verdient." Sagte Blacky aufgebracht und strich ihr beruhigend mit dem Flügel über den Kopf. „Du findest das ich schön bin?" Fragte Dash erstaunt und lief rot an. „Rein objektiv betrachtet schon, auch wenn du nicht mein Typ bist." Antwortete Blacky ihr und lächelte, Dash wurde einfach noch mehr rot. „Ich dachte du wolltest ihn nicht einstampfen?" Fragte sie dann um das Thema zu wechseln. „Schon, aber der Kerl hat eines auf die Fresse verdient gehabt." Erwiderte Blacky ihr. „Hat auf jeden Fall gutgetan das zu sehen." Sagte Dash und wurde wieder ruhiger. „Weißt du, ich hatte mit Kerlen noch nie wirklich viel Glück, aber jetzt hab ich die Schnauze voll, Kerle sind für mich gestorben." Sagte sie dann. „Kann ich nachvollziehen." Sagte Blacky nur. „Ich werde es jetzt mit Mädels versuchen, hab auch schon eine im Visier." Fuhr Dash fort und sah zu Twilight die ihnen entgegen kam. „Viel Glück dann." Wünschte Blacky ihr ohne ihren Blick zu sehen. „Hey Twilight!" Rief Dash ihrer Freundin zu und das lila Alicorn kam auch sofort. „Hallo Dash, lange nicht mehr gesehen." Begrüßte Twilight sie. „Passiert schon mal." Sagte Dash nur und packte sie, plötzlich drückte sie dem erstaunten Alicorn einen sehr innigen Kuss auf und ließ sich auch nicht von den Blicken der umstehenden Ponys stören. „Das kam unerwartet." Meinte Blacky trocken und nahm seinen Zeichenblock hervor, sofort setzte er sich hin und fing an zu zeichnen. Der Kuss dauerte immer länger und sowohl Dash, als auch Twilight genossen es sichtlich, hinterher standen die zwei sich einfach gegenüber und lächelten die andere an. Twilight wirkte etwas abwesend und hatte ein unlesbares Lächeln auf den Lippen, Dash hingegen war nicht ganz so weggetreten und bemerkte wie etwas an ihrem Schweif zerrte, verwundert drehte sie den Kopf um dem nachzugehen. „Sag mal, was soll das werden wenn es fertig ist?" Fragte sie Blacky, der Alicorn-Hengst hatte ihren Schweif in seine Einzelfarben aufgeteilt und hielt gelegentlich eine Farbschablone daran. „Ich schreibe mir nur die Farbcodes für deine Mähne und Schweif auf, so kann ich die Farben besser mischen." Sagte Blacky und machte ungerührt weiter. „Warum?" Fragte Dash verwirrt. „Ich will dich und Twilight malen, in Öl." Antwortete Blacky ihr. „Wirklich?" Fragte Dash verwundert. „Gefällt mir." Sagte Twilight und war immer noch etwas abwesend. „Ich fand das war eine sehr ergreifende Szene, wie ihr euch geküsst hattet, einfach wundervoll." Sagte Blacky und Dash wurde einfach nur rot. Twilight erwachte aus ihrer Verwunderung und wandte sich an Rainbow Dash. „Komm schon Dash, wir haben was zu tun." Sagte sie und ein magisches Feld schloss sich um die Pegasus-Stute, dann trabte Twilight mit ihr davon. „Da werden zwei Spaß haben." Dachte Blacky und ging weiter, wieder wurde er abgefangen bevor er die Boutique erreichte, ein kleiner Drache stand davor. „Ich muss mit dir reden." Sagte Spike ernst. „Spike war es, oder? Schieß los." Forderte Blacky ihn auf. „Ich weiß von dir und Rarity, aber du solltest das beenden." Sagte Spike ihm. „Ach, und wieso?" Wollte Blacky wissen. „Sie hat etwas besseres verdient, nicht einen dahergelaufenen Kerl der nicht mal eine Vergangenheit hat." Sagte Spike. „Vergangenheit oder nicht, Rarity und ich sind zusammen." Sagte Blacky einfach nur. „Lass die Klauen von ihr!" Rief Spike verärgert. „Ich hab keine Klauen mein kleiner Grillanzünder, ich hab Hufe." Wandte Blacky ein. Spike holte tief Luft und bereitete sich darauf vor Feuer zu spucken, Blacky erkannte sein Vorhaben und benutzte seine Magie, eine magische Blase schloss sich um den Kopf des kleinen Drachen und das Feuer erfasste nur ihn selbst, als die Blase verschwand, war Spike etwas angesengt und blickte gar nicht glücklich drein. „Hör mal." Sagte der schwarze Alicorn-Hengst und legte sich vor Spike auf den Boden, er senkte noch etwas den Kopf und brachte sich auf Augenhöhe mit dem Drachen. „Ich liebe Rarity, und soweit ich weiß, liebt sie mich auch, willst du also wirklich das ich uns beide unglücklich mache?" Fragte er Spike dann. „Ich weiß nur dass das nicht gut ist." Sagte Spike darauf. „Ich weiß schon was los ist, du bist eifersüchtig." Meinte Blacky und seufzte. „Aber selbst wenn ich sie sitzen lasse, du bist ein Drache, außerdem dauert es noch mindestens 200 Jahre bis du ausgewachsen bist, du kannst nicht denken, oder erwarten, das sie auf dich warten würde, selbst wenn es zwischen Pony und Drache mehr als eine Freundschaft werden könnte." Sagte Blacky. „Lass mich in Ruhe!" Rief Spike und rannte davon. „Das wird nichts, er wird mich wahrscheinlich einfach weiter hassen." Dachte Blacky und ging endlich in die Boutique. „Was war das für ein Aufruhr da draußen?" Fragte Rarity von der Nähmaschine aus. „Ach nichts, mach dir keine Sorgen." Sagte Blacky ihr. „Kann ich meine Staffelei irgendwo aufstellen?" Fragte er dann, hauptsächlich um das Thema abzuschließen. „Du kannst die in einem der leeren Lagerräume aufstellen, richte dir einfach ein Atelier dort ein." Schlug Rarity vor. „Gute Idee." Sagte Blacky darauf. „Weißt du schon was du als erstes malen wirst?" Fragte Rarity neugierig. „Weiß ich, aber das wird eine Überraschung." Antwortete Blacky ihr und begab sich zu einem der leeren Räume. „Ach übrigens, das neue Bett wird erst in drei Wochen geliefert." Sagte er dann. „Wo sollen wir solange schlafe?" Wollte Rarity wissen. „Gästezimmer, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig." Sagte Blacky ihr. „Stimmt auch wieder." Sagte Rarity und machte mit ihrer Arbeit weiter.

Die nächsten drei Wochen vergingen recht schnell und Blacky und Rarity erwachten mal wieder zusammen im Bett, Rarity stöhnte sofort und fasste sich an den Kopf. „Schon wieder Kopfschmerzen?" Fragte Blacky sie. „Das wird schon." Sagte Rarity einfach nur. „Rarity, seit zwei Wochen hast du schon jeden Tag Kopfschmerzen, du solltest zum Arzt gehen, oder wenigstens etwas gegen die Schmerzen nehmen." Sagte Blacky besorgt. „Ich habe nur zu viel Magie benutzt, aber sobald ich diesen Auftrag fertig habe, werde ich mich etwas ausruhen." Versicherte Rarity ihm. „Dann leg aber wenigstens heute einen Ruhetag ein und entspann dich etwas." Bat Blacky sie. „Du hast recht, ich muss mich etwas entspannen, sonst komme ich mit meiner Arbeit nicht weiter." Stimmte Rarity ihm zu. Blacky machte ein leichtes Frühstück und begab sich dann an seine Malerei zurück, Rarity legte sich auf die Couch und ruhte sich aus, Blacky war so leise wie er sein konnte um sie nicht zu stören. „Wie gut das Sweetie heute bei ihren Eltern ist." Dachte Blacky und führte den Pinsel kunstvoll mit seiner Magie. Am frühen Vormittag wurde endlich das neue Bett geliefert und er stellte es sofort auf, auch dabei ging er möglichst leise vor und schaffte es trotzdem in kürzester Zeit. Er sah kurz nach Rarity und sah das sie eingeschlafen war, beruhigt machte er mit seinem Gemälde weiter und malte bis zum Abend. „So, für heute reicht es, ich sollte etwas zu essen machen und Rarity dann bescheid sagen." Meinte er und sah nach dem Einhorn, sie lag noch immer auf der Couch und schien zu schlafen. „Rarity, wach auf." Sagte er sanft und rüttelte leicht an ihr, trotzdem kam sie nicht zu sich. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht." Dachte er besorgt und sah sich das Einhorn genau an. „Sie hat hohes Fieber." Erkannte er und nahm sie hoch. „Ins Krankenhaus mit dir." Sagte er und teleportierte sich dahin.

Kurze Zeit später trafen die anderen im Krankenhaus ein und hatten Sweetie Belle und ihre Eltern dabei. „Wie geht es ihr?" Fragte Twilight besorgt. „Die Ärzte haben eine Lumbalpuktion gemacht, sie hat eine schlimme Meningitis, eine sehr schlimme." Sagte Blacky darauf. „Wird sie durchkommen?" Fragte Magnum besorgt und sah einen der Ärzte an. „Um ehrlich zu sein, wenn wir sie früher behandelt hätten, dann schon, aber ich fürchte das es zu spät ist." Sagte der Mediziner vorsichtig. „Oh nein!" Meinte Pearl schockiert und galoppierte davon. „MOM!" Rief Sweetie ihr hinterher. „Ich gehe ihr nach." Sagte ihr Vater und galoppierte hinterher. Sweetie wurde von Twilight daran gehindert ebenfalls los zu galoppieren. „Sweetie, bleib besser bei Rarity, sie braucht ihre Familie." Sagte das Alicorn ihr und Sweetie ging zu Rarity. „Rarity, bitte, du musst durchhalten, bitte." Flehte sie ihre bewusstlose Schwester an. „Wir warten hier, sagt uns sofort wenn sich etwas tut." Sagte Twilight und ging mit den anderen ins Wartezimmer, nur Fluttershy blieb noch kurz. „Blacky, wie hat sie das bekommen?" Fragte sie vorsichtig. „Durch die Bisswunde an ihrem Horn sind Bakterien in ihre Blutbahn geraten, das hat dann zu einer Hirnhautentzündung geführt." Erklärte Blacky ihr. „Dann ist es meine Schuld, ich habe sie gebissen." Meinte Fluttershy und fing an zu weinen. „Du konntest ja nicht wissen das sie gleich krank wird." Sagte Sweetie beruhigend. „Nein, es ist meine Schuld!" Rief Fluttershy und galoppierte davon.

Die halbe Nacht saßen Sweetie und Blacky am Bett des kranken Einhorns und versuchten sich gegenseitig Mut zuzusprechen, das hatte allerdings nur wenig Erfolg. „Oh nein." Dachte Blacky und sah wie die Anzeige des EKG immer schwächer wurde. „Sweetie, sag bitte den anderen bescheid." Bat er das Fohlen leise und sofort stürmte sie davon. „Was ist los?" Fragte Applejack aufgeregt und blieb mit den anderen an der Tür stehen. „Es geht zu ende." Sagte Blacky traurig. „Oh nein." Sagten die Stuten gleichzeitig. „Twilight, ich bin sofort gekommen als ich deinen Brief erhalten habe, was ist passiert?" Fragte Prinzessin Celestia auf einmal und tauchte neben den anderen auf. „Rarity stirbt." Sagte Sweetie und fing an zu weinen. „Und es ist meine Schuld." Sagte Fluttershy und lief wieder weg. „Celestia, kannst du irgendwas machen?" Fragte Twilight verzweifelt, dann ertönte ein anhaltendes Piepsen und das EKG zeigte die Nulllinie. „Es tut mir leid, aber niemand kann ihr jetzt noch helfen." Sagte die Prinzessin bedauernd. „RARITY!" Schrie Sweetie schmerzerfüllt und sackte an der Bettkante zusammen. „Ich will meine Mami!" Rief sie dann und galoppierte davon, sie wurde von Apple Bloom gestoppt, das Erdpony-Fohlen versuchte sie zu trösten und war einfach eine Freundin für sie. „Rarity..." Murmelte Blacky und strich ihr sanft über die Mähne, Celestia bemerkte den Alicorn-Hengst jetzt erst und sah ihn erstaunt an. „Diese Aura, kann es sein das er es ist?" Wunderte sie sich. „Er muss es einfach sein, niemand sonst kann so eine Aura haben." Dachte sie. „Nein, das kann ich nicht zulassen." Sagte Black Seer plötzlich und legte sein Horn an das von Rarity. „NICHT!" Rief Celestia entsetzt und stürzte auf ihn zu, es war nur schon zu spät und eine Art Licht floss von ihm in Rarity hinein, sofort reagierte das EKG und zeigte wieder einen Rhythmus, Blacky kippte einfach zur Seite um. Celestia erreichte ihn bevor er am Boden aufschlug und fing ihn auf. „Was sollte das?" Fragte sie ihn und schien den Tränen nah zu sein. „Ich konnte nicht zulassen das sie einfach stirbt." Flüsterte Blacky schwach. „Aber warum gerade du?" Fragte Celestia aufgelöst. „Weil ich sie liebe." Antwortete Blacky ihr und wurde mit jedem Wort leiser, dann verschwand das Leben aus seinen Augen und er erschlaffte. „Nein, das kann nicht passieren, das kann einfach nicht passieren!" Stammelte die Prinzessin und sackte besinnungslos zusammen.

Als Celestia wieder zu sich kam, sah sie das Twilight über sie gebeugt stand und sehr besorgt aussah. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte die neuste Prinzessin Equestrias. „Wo ist dieser schwarze Hengst, was ist mit ihm?" Fragte Celestia zurück und Twilight trat zur Seite. Auf dem Bett neben Celestia lag Blacky und ein paar Ärzte kümmerten sich um ihn, einer der Mediziner trat etwas zurück und sah auf die Uhr an der Wand. „Zeitpunkt des Todes, 1:34 Morgens." Sagte er nur und eine Krankenschwester notierte das. „Oh mein Gott, er hat sein Leben für das von Rarity gegeben, er ist tot, gerade er!" Sagte Celestia und wurde immer aufgeregter. „Tia, was ist los, warum bist du so durch den Wind?" Fragte Twilight unschlüssig. „Eine universelle Konstante ist verschwunden, das bedeutet totale Entropie, das zusammenbrechen aller Naturgesetze, die Welt wie wir sie kennen wird aufhören zu existieren!" Rief Celestia und sprang auf, wie eine Irre galoppierte sie auf den Gang heraus und schoss darin auf und ab. „Die Welt endet!" Schrie sie panisch und wurde dann von Twilight von den Hufen gerissen, ein Arzt kam ebenfalls sofort an. „Geben sie ihr etwas zur Beruhigung, SOFORT!" Befahl Twilight dem Arzt und hielt die schreiende Celestia am Boden, der Arzt setzte der Prinzessin eine Injektion und schon Sekunden später verlor sie das Bewusstsein. „Bringen sie sie auf die psychologische Station, am besten fixieren sie sie und hindern sie daran Magie zu benutzen." Sagte Twilight dem Arzt. „Wie ihr wünscht." Erwiderte der Mediziner ihr nur und veranlasste alles nötige. „Die anderen sitzen im Wartezimmer und erklären alles Sweetie und ihren Eltern, ich sollte dann mal nach Rarity sehen." Dachte Twilight und machte das auch. „Twilight, was ist passiert, warum bin ich im Krankenhaus?" Fragte Rarity unschlüssig. „Du hattest eine Hirnhautentzündung und bist daran verstorben." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Haben die Doktoren mir deswegen in die Wirbelsäule gestochen?" Wollte Rarity wissen. „Sie wollten einfach wissen wie es dir jetzt geht, aber du bist wieder vollkommen gesund." Erklärte Twilight ihr. „Verstehe." Sagte das weiße Einhorn nur. „Warte mal kurz, hast du gerade gesagt das ich gestorben sei?" Fragte sie dann schockiert. „Für eine Zeitspanne von 4 Minuten und 34 Sekunden, warst du klinisch tot." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Die Ärzte mussten mich also wiederbeleben." Schlussfolgerte Rarity daraus. „Laut deiner Patientenverfügung wolltest du das nicht, also haben sie es gar nicht erst versucht." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Aber wie dann?" Fragte Rarity verwirrt. „Black Seer konnte deinen Tod nicht akzeptieren und hat sein Leben, gegen deines eingetauscht." Erzählte Twilight und strich sich nervös durch die Mähne, eine blaue Feder darin fiel beinah heraus und sie befestigte sie wieder richtig. „Willst du damit sagen, das er tot ist?" Fragte Rarity aufgelöst. „Die Ärzte haben 22 Minuten lang versucht ihn zu reanimieren, aber es war zwecklos, der Zauber mit dem er sein Leben gegen deines getauscht hat, machte alle ihre Bemühungen zunichte." Antwortete Twilight ihr traurig. „Nein, das kann nicht sein!" Rief Rarity. „Es tut mir leid Rarity." Sagte Twilight betroffen und tröstete das weinende Einhorn.

Ohne von jemandem bemerkt worden zu sein, war Scootaloo zu dem Bett mit Blacky Seer darin vorgedrungen, ein Pfleger war gerade mit ihm beschäftigt. „Ist er wirklich tot?" Fragte das Fohlen weinerlich. „Deswegen bin ich hier um das Pferdefleisch zu verpacken." Antwortete der Hengst ihr und legte eine weiße Decke über den verstorbenen Blacky. „Können sie mich bitte etwas mit ihm allein lassen?" Fragte Scootaloo und war schon fast entsetzt von seiner Kaltblütigkeit. Endlich bemerkte der Pflege das sie wohl eine engere Beziehung zu dem Patienten hatte und lief rot an. „Klar, ich warte draußen." Sagte er beschämt und machte sich davon. „Blacky..." Murmelte Scootaloo und trat näher an das Bett heran, einer seiner Hufe hing schlaff an der Seite herab. „Warum hast du das gemacht?" Fragte sie und strich leicht über das stumpf erscheinenden Fell seines Beins. „Scootaloo, es tut mir leid, ich wusste ja das er die letzte Zeit wie ein Bruder für dich war." Sagte Rainbow Dash und blieb hinter ihr stehen. „Mehr als das." Sagte Scootaloo traurig. „Komm schon, du brauchst jemanden der dich tröstet." Sagte Dash und wollte sie mitnehmen. „Aber nicht dich." Sagte Scootaloo und löste sich von ihr. „Ich will doch nur für dich da sein." Wandte Dash unsicher ein und strich sich durch die Mähne, eine violette Feder war darin eingeflochten. „Das hast du schon mal gesagt, aber dann hast du nur ein paar Tage im Waisenhaus geholfen, genauso wie du mich immer nur mitgenommen hast damit ich dich anfeuere, du hast dir nie die Mühe gemacht mir das Fliegen beizubringen, du wolltest nur einen Fan." Sagte Scootaloo ihr. „Aber..." Setzte Dash an. „Geh einfach." Unterbrach Scootaloo sie. „Lass mich in Ruhe." Fügte das Fohlen hinzu und schmiegte sich etwas an den herunterhängenden Huf. „Scootaloo, ich wollte nicht nur einen Fan." Sagte Dash verletzt und spürte dann einen Huf auf der Schulter, sie wandte sich um und entdeckte Twilight und Rarity. „Lass sie." Sagte das lila Alicorn und nahm sich Scootaloo an. „Komm schon Kleine, lass uns gehen." Sagte sie und setzte sich Scootaloo auf den Rücken, sofort nahm sich das Fohlen einen ihrer Flügel und deckte sich damit zu, dann weinte sie still und leise. „Dash, kannst du mich mit ihm allein lassen?" Fragte Rarity und schritt an das Bett. „Klar, bin schon weg." Sagte Dash und ging. „Schön das es dir gut geht." Sagte sie bevor sie das Zimmer verließ und verschwand endgültig. „Aber zu welchem Preis geht es mir gut?" Fragte Rarity und nahm vorsichtig das Tuch von Blacky. „Warum hast du das gemacht?" Fragte sie ihn und sackte weinend an der Bettkante zusammen. „Warum?" Rief sie schmerzvoll und weinte einfach nur.

Rarity war schon bald wieder zu hause und hatte sich sofort auf die Couch gelegt, das Radio daneben spielte Musik von einem Radiosender der ausschließlich Liebeslieder spielte und sie weinte die meiste Zeit, oder trank Wein aus einem Getränkekarton. „Rarity, ich bleibe besser die nächste Zeit bei unseren Eltern, du brauchst Zeit für dich." Sagte Sweetie und verließ schon fast fluchtartig das Wohnzimmer, vor der Boutique blieb sie stehen und atmete tief durch. „Sie lässt sich richtig gehen." Dachte das Fohlen besorgt. „Hey Sweetie, was machst du denn hier draußen?" Fragte Applejack und blieb vor ihr stehen. „Seit drei Wochen wohnt Rarity schon auf der Couch und ist deprimiert, unsere Eltern wollen das ich zu ihnen komme, wenigstens bis es ihr besser geht." Sagte Sweetie und atmete die reine, kühle Luft tief ein. „Ich bin hier um das zu ändern." Sagte Applejack einfach nur. „Seit der Beerdigung liegt sie auf der Couch, ich mache mir langsam Sorgen." Sagte Sweetie traurig. „Brauchst du nicht, und jetzt galoppiere los, deine Eltern warten bestimmt schon." Sagte Applejack und Sweetie ging los, AJ betrat das Haus und ging sofort in die Wohnung hoch, sie fand Rarity auf der Couch. Applejack ging zu ihr und blieb wie angewurzelt vor der Couch stehen, ihr entgleisten die Gesichtszüge und sie galoppierte zum Fenster um frische Luft in den Raum zu lassen. „Du meine Güte!" Meinte sie und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, dann ging sie zu Rarity zurück. „Rarity, ich hätte nie gedacht dass ich das zu dir sage, aber du stinkst fürchterlich." Sagte sie dem Einhorn. Rarity roch nicht nur furchtbar, sie sah auch schrecklich aus, ihr eigentlich weißes Fell war mehr grau als etwas anderes und ihre Mähne und Schweif waren so dreckig wie es nur sei konnte. „Mir doch egal." Sagte Rarity nur und nahm sich ein Getränkekarton Wein, als sie den Wein ansetzen wollte, schlug Applejack ihn ihr einfach aus den Hufen. „Du kannst dich nicht so gehen lassen!" Schrie Applejack sie an. „Und warum nicht, vor drei Wochen habe ich meine große Liebe zu Grabe getragen und werde nie wieder jemanden finden der wie er ist, warum sollte ich mir dann noch die Mühe machen gut auszusehen?" Wollte Rarity wissen. „Rarity, wir sind deine Freunde, wir können nicht zulassen das du zugrunde gehst." Erwiderte Applejack ihr besorgt und zog sie auf die Hufe. „Komm schon, machen wir dich erstmal sauber, du sagst es doch immer selbst, wenn man gut aussieht, fühlt man sich auch gut, lass uns loslegen." Fuhr sie fort und brachte Rarity ins Badezimmer, sie ließ ein Bad ein und setzte das Einhorn einfach hinein, Rarity wehrte sich nicht dagegen. „Ich werde mich nie wieder gut fühlen." Sagte Rarity und weinte leise, Applejack hatte schon eine Bürste zu Hufe genommen und schlug Rarity damit leicht auf den Kopf. „Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen!" Rief sie. „Ja du hast einen schrecklichen Verlust erlitten, und ja du kannst trauern, aber du solltest dich nicht so gehen lassen, das geht einfach nicht." Fügte sie hinzu. „Ich sollte eigentlich tot sein, er hat sein Leben für meines gegeben." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Denkst du dass er das gewollt hätte?" Fragte Applejack und hielt eine Strähne ihrer verfilzten Mähne hoch. „Ich habe einfach nicht die Kraft etwas zu tun." Sagte Rarity. „Deswegen wohnst du auch schon seit drei Wochen auf deiner Couch." Meinte Applejack. „Hast du wenigstens die Nächte in einem Bett geschlafen?" Wollte sie wissen. „Dass ist das Bett das Blacky für uns gekauft hat, ich konnte dort nicht schlafen." Sagte Rarity traurig. „Drama-Queen!" Sagte Applejack darauf. „Lass mich doch in Ruhe!" Fuhr Rarity sie an. „Mal im Ernst, du liegst den ganzen Tag auf der Couch und starrst die Urne mit seiner Asche an, das geht nicht." Sagte Applejack. „Urne ist gut, das Teil war mehr ein Eimer." Dachte sie sich. „Seine Asche ist nicht mehr hier, ich habe sie an eine Firma geschickt die daraus einen künstlichen Diamanten macht." Sagte Rarity ihr. „Das ist mal eine interessante Idee, aber trotzdem musst du auch was für dich machen, Blacky würde das so wollen, nicht das hier." Sagte Applejack und hielt nochmal ihre verdreckte Mähne hoch, plötzlich sprang ein kleines Insekt daraus und blieb auf Applejacks Huf sitzen. „Das ist jetzt mal beunruhigend, besonders bei dir, du hast Flöhe." Meinte Applejack und schlug auf das Tierchen. „Mir doch egal." Sagte Rarity nur, wieder gab Applejack ihr einen Klaps mit der Bürste. „Und jetzt nimmst du die Bürste und schrubbst dir das Fell, ich gehe mal kurz zu mir und hole was gegen die Flöhe." Wies Applejack sie an und Rarity tat wirklich wie befohlen. Kurz darauf kam Applejack zurück und hatte eine Flasche Shampoo dabei. „So, mit dem Zeug sind wir die Flöhe bei unserem Hund losgeworden, sollte bei dir auch funktionieren." Sagte sie und machte Rarity richtig sauber. Bald schon war Rarity wieder so gutaussehend wie sonst auch und bekam von Applejack nur noch schnell die Mähne gemacht. „Ich bin jetzt nicht so gut wie du, aber das sollte reichen." Sagte sie. „Ich fühle mich trotzdem nicht besser." Meinte Rarity niedergeschlagen. „Da habe ich was für, zieh dir was schickes an und lass uns los, da ist diese Kunstausstellung die dir gefallen wird." Sagte Applejack darauf und öffnete einen der unzähligen Schränke die Rarity besaß. „Hier, zieh das an." Befahl sie und reichte Rarity ein relativ schlichtes Kleid, Rarity zog es wirklich an. „Und jetzt gehen wir los." Sagte das Erdpony als Rarity fertig war und zog sie mit sich mit. Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten die zwei auf der Kunstausstellung, die meisten Bilder handelten von Liebe und Rarity wurde nur noch depressiver dadurch. Erst spät in der Nacht kam das Einhorn zu ihrem Haus zurück und wollte sich eigentlich wieder auf die Couch legen, doch sie zögerte. „Applejack hat recht, ich kann nicht die ganze Zeit auf der Couch liegen, ich sollte ins Bett gehen." Dachte sie und drückte kurz auf die Polster. „Außerdem ist das Möbel wohl ruiniert." Fügte sie hinzu und begab sich in ihr Schlafzimmer. Das Bett war noch genauso wie Black Seer es bezogen hatte und vollkommen unbenutzt, Rarity seufzte und warf sich in die Laken. „Ich vermisse ihn." Sagte sie und setzte sich ihre Schlafmaske auf, mit der Maske über den Augen versuchte sie zu schlafen und rollte etwas unruhig umher. Endlich fand sie eine günstige Position und blieb so daliegen, auf dem Rücken liegend war sie kurz davor einzuschlafen, als ihre Schlafmaske angehoben wurde. „Du hast dir aber Zeit gelassen." Meinte Blacky und nahm ihr die Maske ab. „Blacky, bist du das?" Fragte Rarity verwirrt und richtete sich auf, neben dem Bett schwebte Black Seer halbtransparent und lächelte sie an. „Ich bin es." Bestätigte er ihr. „Aber wie?" Fragte Rarity erstaunt. „Ich wollte dich noch ein letztes Mal sehen, dafür habe ich meine Seele an das Bett gebunden, ich konnte ja nicht wissen das du mich drei Wochen warten lässt." Sagte Blacky ihr. „Warum hast du das gemacht, warum hast du dein Leben für mich gegeben?" Wollte Rarity wissen und fing an zu weinen. „Ich konnte nicht zulassen das du stirbst." Antwortete Blacky ihr. „Und ich will nicht das du gehst." Sagte Rarity und weinte, Blacky fing ein paar ihrer Tränen mit seinem halbtransparenten Huf und hielt ihn Rarity dann vor, sie sah die drei Tropfen die eine fast perfekte Kugelform hatten. „Ich habe etwas für dich." Sagte er und zog ein paar Haare aus ihrer Mähne, diese legte er über die Tränen und ein gleißendes Licht erstrahlte. Als Rarity die Augen wieder öffnete, entdeckte sie eine silberne Halskette mit drei Diamanten die ihrem cutie mark glichen. „Das ist wunderschön, aber kein Ersatz für dich." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Ich wollte dir noch etwas sagen." Sagte Blacky nur und Rarity sah ihn neugierig an. „Ich kann mich wieder an alles erinnern, mein wahrer Name ist Fate, und ich wurde als Strafe auf die Erde geschickt." Sagte er dann. „Als Strafe?" Fragte Rarity ihn. „Ich hatte eine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Destiny, darum hat sie mich hier her geschickt, sie wollte das ich Liebe finde, nur um sie mir dann nehmen zu können, sie hat nur nicht damit gerechnet das ich mein Leben für meine Liebe geben." Erzählte Blacky ihr. „Wer ist Destiny?" Wollte Rarity wissen. „Eine der Mächte die für das Schicksal zuständig ist, ich bin die zweite, ich beobachte alles und entscheide was passieren wird, aber meine Entscheidungen sind nicht endgültig, meine Partnerin Destiny trifft die finale Entscheidung." Antwortete Blacky ihr. „Deine Partnerin, verstehe." Meinte Rarity niedergeschlagen. „Nicht was du jetzt denkst, sieh uns mehr als Geschäftspartner." Sagte Blacky amüsiert. „Du liebst mich also wirklich?" Fragte Rarity darauf. „Mehr als mein eigenes Leben, offensichtlich." Erwiderte Blacky ihr. „Wenn du also eine der Mächte des Schicksals bist, dann verstehe ich auch warum Prinzessin Celestia zusammengebrochen ist als du gestorben bist." Sagte Rarity dann. „Sie hat wahrscheinlich meine Aura wahrgenommen und mich sofort erkannt." Sagte Blacky ihr. „Kann ich dich was fragen?" Fragte Rarity dann. „Alles was du willst." Sagte Blacky. „Du kannst dich ja wieder erinnern, wie alt bist du eigentlich?" Stellte sie dann ihre endgültige Frage. „14 Milliarden Jahre, mehr oder weniger." Beantwortete Blacky ihr Frage. „Rarity, ich muss bei Sonnenaufgang wieder gehen, gibt es irgendwas das ich für dich tun kann, außer bei dir zu bleiben?" Fragte er sie. „Da wären zwei Sachen." Meinte Rarity traurig, das einzige was sie wirklich wollte, war das er blieb, aber das ging nicht, und sie wusste es. „Dann sag schon." Forderte Blacky sie auf. „Ich würde gerne wissen wie du wirklich aussiehst." Bat Rarity ihn. „Das wäre zu viel für dich, aber ich kann dir eine kurze Impression geben." Sagte Blacky und berührte sie an der Stirn, Rarity riss die Augen auf und eine einzelne Träne rann ihr Gesicht herunter. „Du bist wunderschön." Hauchte sie fassungslos. „Dabei hast du noch nicht mal alles gesehen." Sagte Blacky dazu. „Dass war das schönste was ich je gesehen habe." Sagte Rarity und wischte sich über die Augen. „Dann hast du wohl lange nicht mehr in den Spiegel gesehen." Meinte Blacky und lächelte, Rarity wurde nur etwas rot. „Was ist das zweite das ich für dich tun kann?" Fragte er dann. „Ich würde gerne eine letzte Nacht mit dir verbringen." Sagte Rarity ihm. „Ich hatte gehofft dass du das sagst." Erwiderte Blacky ihr und sank zu Boden, er nahm wieder feste Form an und küsste sie dann.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Rarity und sah sich kurz um. „War das vielleicht nur ein Traum?" Wunderte sie sich und fasste sich an die Brust, sie spürte das sie noch immer die Halskette trug. „Das war echt." Erkannte sie und sah einen Brief auf ihrem Nachttisch liegen, sofort las sie ihn durch. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, aber als die Sonne aufgegangen war, musste ich zu meiner unendlichen Aufgabe zurück, ich hoffe du verstehst das und wirst mit meinem Geschenk glücklich." Stand darin. „Ich versteh das du etwas zu tun hast, ich werde dich niemals vergessen." Murmelte Rarity und musste die Tränen zurückhalten, sie sah das neue Schrift auf dem Papier entstand. „Ich werde dich auch nie vergessen, lebe wohl Rarity." War dort erschienen. „Oh Blacky." Wimmerte Rarity und weinte.

Die Monate vergingen und Rarity hatte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit angenommen. Eines Tages hatte Applejack sie ins Krankenhaus gerufen und sofort war sie gekommen. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte das Einhorn aufgeregt. „Es ist Fluttershy, sie hat sich eine Überdosis Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht." Klärte Applejack sie auf. „Oh nein!" Meinte Rarity entsetzt. „Nur so als Frage, was soll der Umhang?" Fragte Dash neugierig, Rarity trug einen weit ausladenden Umhang und sah darin etwas komisch aus. „Nichts besonderes, ich denke nur das Umhänge bald wieder in Mode kommen." Antwortete Rarity ausweichend. „Ist das so wichtig? Fluttershy könnte sterben!" Rief Pinkie besorgt. „Sie hat recht, wir sollten uns um sie kümmern." Stimmte Twilight ihr zu. „Fluttershy hat sich die letzten Monate schon merkwürdig verhalten." Sagte Rarity betroffen. „Nach der Beerdigung von Blacky hatte sie immer stärkere Schuldgefühle bekommen, ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich auch so gefühlt." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Aber das sie versucht Selbstmord zu begehen, das hätte ich nicht erwartet." Sagte Applejack traurig. „Wir sollten bei ihr bleiben bis sie wieder zu sich kommt." Schlug Rarity vor. „Wir wechseln uns ab, so sitzt immer jemand bei ihr." Sagte Twilight. Die nächsten Tage saßen die Freunde abwechselnd am Bett ihrer Freundin und wartete das sie wieder zu sich kam, als es dann tatsächlich so war, saß Rarity bei ihr. „Fluttershy, geht es dir gut?" Fragte Rarity als die Pegasus-Stute stöhnte. „Rarity, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte Fluttershy schwach zurück. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich Liebling." Sagte Rarity. „Aber warum, ich bin doch schuld daran das Blacky gestorben ist?" Fragte Fluttershy erstaunt. „Bist du nicht, das war nur eine Ansammlung von unglücklichen Umständen, du trägst daran keine Schuld." Erwiderte Rarity ihr. „Aber ich habe dich gebissen, wenn ich dich nicht gebissen hätte, dann wärst du nicht krank geworden und Blacky hätte nicht sein Leben gegen deines tauschen müssen." Wandte Fluttershy ein und fing an zu weinen. „Ich wollte das wirklich nicht." Wimmerte sie mitleiderregend. „Na na, nicht weinen, du konntest ja nichts dafür." Sagte Rarity beruhigend. „Ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen." Sagte Fluttershy und weinte einfach nur. „Nicht doch Süße, du trägst keine Schuld, wirklich nicht, ich bin nicht wütend, ehrlich, also mach dich nicht fertig." Sagte Rarity und strich ihr beruhigend über die Mähne. „Ich bin verantwortlich." Erwiderte Fluttershy ihr unter Tränen. „Nein, bist du nicht." Sagte Rarity geduldig. Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile bis Fluttershy von der Intensivstation auf die psychologische Station verlegt werden konnte, aber dort musste sie dringend hin.

Weitere Monate zogen ins Land und langsam normalisierte sich alles in Ponyville. Am Abend kam Rainbow Dash in die Bibliothek und warf ihre Satteltaschen neben der Tür zu Boden. „Twilight, ich bin wieder da!" Rief sie. „Dash, als du hier eingezogen bist, habe ich dir gesagt das du nicht so spät kommen sollst." Tadelte die Prinzessin sie. „Sorry, aber ich war nach der Arbeit noch Fluttershy besuchen, sie wollte doch das ich ihr ein paar Bücher bringe." Entschuldigte Dash sich. „Na dann ist ja gut." Sagte Twilight verständnisvoll. „Ach Twilight, ich habe deine Feder schon wieder verloren, kann ich eine neue haben?" Fragte Dash dann beschämt. „Es war deine Idee diese uralte Pegasus-Tradition aufzunehmen, du solltest besser aufpassen." Sagte Twilight vorwurfsvoll und zupfte sich eine Feder aus dem Flügel. „Ich weiß." Sagte Dash und ließ Twilight die Feder an der linken Seite ihres Kopfes in ihre Mähne flechten, sie selbst trug eine Feder von Dash auf der rechten Seite. „Aber nur so als Frage, wie ist es eigentlich gekommen das du die dominante in unserer Beziehung bist und die Feder rechts trägst?" Fragte Dash. „Weil ich eine Prinzessin bin, so einfach." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Außerdem verdiene ich mehr als du." Fügte sie hinzu. „So, die Feder ist wieder fest, pass das nächste mal besser auf, ich habe auch nur so viele Federn." Sagte sie dann. „Danke, ich werde besser aufpassen." Versicherte Dash ihr. „Aber du weißt das ich eigentlich die dominante bin." Sagte sie dann. „Wenn du die Nacht nicht allein verbringen willst, dann hör auf damit und komm essen." Erwiderte Twilight ihr verärgert. „Hast du etwa gekocht?" Fragte Dash unglücklich. „Du willst wohl unbedingt allein schlafen!" Fuhr Twilight sie an. „Nein, schon gut, tut mir leid." Sagte Dash unterwürfig, sie war doch nicht die dominante. „Dann komm endlich." Sagte Twilight und ging in die Küche, Dash folgte ihr und setzte sich an den Tisch, Twilight stellte ihr sofort einen Teller mit Nudeln vor. „Hab ich selbst bestellt." Sagte sie und nahm sich selbst eine Portion. „Twilight, du weißt das ich dich liebe, aber du kannst nicht kochen, sei mir also bitte nicht böse." Bat Dash sie. „Ich weiß, aber das brauchst du doch nicht jedes Mal so sagen." Sagte Twilight. „Wie geht es Fluttershy eigentlich jetzt?" Fragte sie um das Thema zu wechseln. „Ihr geht es besser, aber sie macht sich immer noch Vorwürfe, auch wenn Rarity ihr nie wirklich böse war, aber es wird jeden Tag besser." Erzählte Dash ihr. „Da bin ich wirklich beruhigt, ihr Selbstmordversuch hat mich echt schockiert." Sagte Twilight erleichtert. „Und wo ist Spike?" Fragte Dash und aß ihre Nudeln. „Er hat Rarity doch von diesem Streit den er mit Blacky hatte erzählt, das er eifersüchtig war und so, deswegen ist er praktisch den ganzen Tag bei ihr um das wiedergutzumachen." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Das weiß ich selbst, aber sonst war er doch um die Zeit schon da, also wo ist er?" Fragte Dash weiter. „Keine Ahnung, aber ich denke das er noch bei Rarity ist." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Es sind auch schon mehr als 8 Monate seit Blacky gestorben ist und sie nimmt das alles immer noch sehr schwer, ich glaube das er ihr einfach beistehen will." Fuhr sie fort. „Dann lass uns essen und ins Bett gehen, die Arbeit war heute sehr anstrengend." Sagte Dash und die beiden beendeten das gemeinsame Abendessen. „Wie gut das Spike inzwischen in seinem eigenen Zimmer schläft, so stört er uns nicht." Meinte Twilight als sie sich mit Dash ins Bett legte. „Und er stört uns nicht wenn er spät zurückkommt." Sagte Dash dazu.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten die beiden und Dash stand sofort auf, neben dem Bett streckte sie sich etwas und gähnte. „Man Twilight, du hast es übertrieben." Sagte sie ihrer Lebensgefährtin. „Du wolltest es so." Wandte Twilight ein und rollte sich auf die andere Seite. „Steh schon auf, wir haben Zeug zu tun." Sagte Dash ihr. „Ich komme gleich, geh schon mal in die Küche und mach Frühstück." Erwiderte Twilight und fing an zu schnarchen. „TWILIGHT!" Rief Dash und das Alicorn schreckte hoch. „Was?" Fragte sie erschrocken. „Steh schon auf." Befahl Dash ihr. „Ist ja gut, brauchst nicht gleich schreien." Gab Twilight nach und erhob sich. „Du bist schlimmer als manche Kerle die ich die letzten Jahre hatte, auch wenn du einsichtiger bist." Meinte Rainbow Dash kopfschüttelnd. „Quatsch nicht und mach Frühstück." Erwiderte Twilight ihr und schob sie in Richtung der kleinen Küche. Die zwei gingen ihrem Tagewerk nach und fanden sich Abends wieder ein, mit einer Flasche Rotwein saßen sie eng umschlungen auf einer Couch und unterhielten sich. „Das linke Ohr, ich denke das ist meine empfindlichste Stelle." Sagte Dash dem Alicorn hinter sich. „Du meinst dieses Ohr?" Fragte Twilight verspielt und fing an daran herum zu knabbern. „Hey, Twilight, lass das, bitte hör auf." Bat Dash sie. „Na gut, dann heben wir uns das für heute Nacht auf." Sagte Twilight und stoppte sich. „Und bei dir, was ist dein empfindlichstes Körperteil?" Wollte Dash wissen und nippte an ihrem Weinglas. „Mein Horn, ist bei Einhörner und Alicorns Standard." Sagte Twilight ihr. „So wie die Flügel bei Pegasi." Meinte Dash nur. Auf einmal ging die Vordertür auf und Spike kam herein, etwas abwesend ging der kleine Drache auf direktem Weg zu einem der Nebenzimmer. „Spike, wo warst du?" Wollte Twilight wissen und ging ihm nach. „Bei Rarity." Sagte Spike nur. „Und was hast du da gemacht?" Fragte Dash. „Ich war Zeuge des schönsten Augenblicks ihres Lebens." Antwortete Spike und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Was hat er damit gemeint?" Fragte Dash verwundert. „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht sollten wir morgen mal bei ihr vorbeigehen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Gute Idee, das machen wir." Stimmte Dash dem Plan zu. „Dann ist ja gut." Sagte Twilight nur. „Hab ich dir eigentlich erzählt wie es Celestia geht?" Fragte sie das himmelblaue Pegasus-Pony dann. „Als letztes hast du mir gesagt das sie im Irrenhaus ist." Sagte Dash. „Sie ist wieder draußen, es hat sie wohl nur fertig gemacht das Blacky in ihrem Hufen gestorben ist, sie bekommt Medikamente dafür." Erzählte Twilight ihr. „Hoffentlich wird das wieder." Sagte Dash und lächelte, kurz darauf gingen die beiden zu Bett.

Am darauffolgenden Tag saßen Twilight und Dash schon beim Frühstück zusammen als Spike aus seinem Zimmer kam, etwas erstaunt sahen die zwei Stuten zu dem nicht mehr so kleinen Drachen. Spike war jetzt beinah so groß wie ein Pony, die Stacheln die von seinem Kopf, den Rücken herunter, bis zu seinem Schwanz gingen, waren ebenfalls etwas ausgeprägter und er hatte lederartige Flügel die etwas lustlos von seinem Rücken hingen. „Spike, ist irgendwas passiert das ich wissen müsste?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt und hatte noch ihre Kaffeetasse vor sich in der Luft hängen. „Das würde mich aber auch interessieren." Meinte Dash und starrte Spike ebenfalls an, der Drache hatte einen weitgehend humanoiden Körperbau, mit Ausnahme des Schwanzes und der Klauen mit den vier Fingern. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Spike und erstarrte. „Was ist mit meiner Stimme?" Fragte er dann und sah in die reflektierende Seite des Toasters, seine Stimme war etwas tiefer geworden. „Oh nein, verwandele ich mich etwa wieder in einen riesigen, gierigen Drachen und zerstöre die halbe Stadt?!" Fragte er erschrocken als er seine Reflexion sah. „Hast du das Bedürfnis Sachen zu horten und alles an dich zu reißen?" Fragte Twilight ihn. „Nicht wirklich, ich habe um ehrlich zu sein das Bedürfnis einen Kaffee zu trinken." Antwortete Spike ihr. „Vielleicht hatte er einen Wachstumsschub." Spekulierte Dash. „Das ist möglich, aber irgendwas müsste das bei ihm ausgelöst haben um so extreme Ausmaße anzunehmen." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Vielleicht hat das was mit Rarity zu tun, wir sollten zu ihr gehen und sie fragen." Schlug Dash vor. „Das geht nicht, sie wollte ein paar Tage wegfahren und ist nicht da." Sagte Spike sofort. „Dann bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als die Sache zu beobachten, wenn es wieder so wird wie das letzte mal, werden wir einschreiten." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Damit kann ich leben." Sagte Spike und holte sich eine Tasse aus einem Hängeschrank. „Fühlt sich komisch an, ich komme endlich alleine an die hohen Schränke heran." Meinte er und goss sich Kaffee in die Tasse. „Magst du überhaupt Kaffee?" Wollte Dash wissen. „Keine Ahnung, werden wir gleich wissen." Sagte Spike und nahm einen Schluck. „Ich mag Kaffee." Sagte er dann. „Wann wollte Rarity wieder da sein?" Fragte Twilight. „In einer Woche, oder so, hat sie nicht genau gesagt." Antwortete Spike ihr.

Die nächste Woche verging recht schnell und Twilight versammelte ihre Freunde um nach Rarity zu sehen, Fluttershy war inzwischen auch aus der Klinik raus und begleitete die anderen vier zu dem Einhorn. „Rarity, bist du da?" Fragte Twilight und klopfte an die Tür zum Kleidungsgeschäft ihrer Freundin, kurz darauf öffnete Rarity ihr. „Ja bitte, kann ich was für euch tun?" Fragte Rarity zuvorkommend. „Um ehrlich zu sein, wir wollten fragen, ob wir was für dich tun können." Sagte Applejack. „Nein, eigentlich komme ich gut zurecht." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Geht es dir auch wirklich gut?" Fragte Dash sie. „Tut es, aber kommt doch rein, es ist schon kalt und ich will nicht das ihr euch erkältet." Sagte Rarity und ließ ihre Freunde herein. „Du hast dich also damit abgefunden das Blacky nicht mehr da ist?" Fragte Fluttershy vorsichtig. „Er wird immer da sein." Sagte Rarity und lächelte wissend. „Natürlich wird er das, in deinen Gedanken und deinem Herzen." Sagte Twilight aufmunternd. „Wir sind wirklich froh das es dir wieder gut geht." Sagte Applejack erleichtert. „Lasst uns feiern." Sagte Pinkie und hüpfte aufgedreht umher. „Lieber nicht." Sagte Rarity und versuchte sie zu stoppen. „PARTY!" Schrie Pinkie plötzlich, aus einem Nebenraum ertönte das Geschrei eines Säuglings und das penetrant pinke Party-Pony schien einen Moment in der Luft hängen zu bleiben. „Gibt es da etwas das du uns mitteilen willst?" Fragte Twilight irritiert. „Jetzt bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig." Sagte Rarity resignierend und ging los, neugierig folgten die anderen ihr. Rarity ging in das Zimmer wo das Geschrei herkam und nahm sofort das schwarze Alicorn-Baby aus seinem Bettchen. „Nicht weinen, Tante Pinkie wollte dich nicht so erschrecken." Sagte sie beruhigend und wiegte den kleinen Jungen, er war ein schwarzes Alicorn mit heller lila Mähne. „Rarity?" Fragte Dash verwirrt. „Mädels, darf ich vorstellen, das hier ist Black Wonder, mein Sohn." Stellte sie ihren Freundinnen den Kleinen vor. „Ist Blacky der Vater?" Fragte Applejack und Rarity nickte nur. „Schlaf jetzt mein Kleiner." Sagte sie dem Baby und steckte ihm den Schnuller wieder in den Mund, dann legte sie ihn wieder in sein Bettchen, fast sofort schlief der Junge wieder ein. „Kommt schon, er wird immer sehr müde nachdem ich ihn gefüttert habe." Sagte sie und drängte ihre Freunden aus dem Fohlenzimmer. „Das meintest du also, so wird Blacky immer da sein." Meinte Twilight und lächelte. „Ja, so auch." Sagte Rarity und ergriff kurz die Kette die sie seit Monaten trug. „Na gut, wir wollen dich dann nicht weiter stören." Sagte Pinkie beschämt und machte sich mit den anderen davon, nur Fluttershy blieb noch kurz. „Rarity, es tut mir leid das dein Sohn seinen Vater niemals kennenlernen wird." Sagte das schüchterne Pegasus-Pony und ging ebenfalls. „Vielleicht ja doch." Dachte Rarity und lächelte.

Die nächsten Wochen und Monate kümmerte Rarity sich rührend um ihren Sohn und wurde dabei tatkräftig von ihren Freunden unterstützt. An einem Tag kam Twilight mit vollen Satteltaschen zu ihr und wurde von Celestia begleitet. „Warum wolltest du unbedingt mitkommen?" Fragte Twilight ihre ehemalige Lehrerin. „Ich hatte dir doch erzählt das dieser Black Seer eine der Mächte des Schicksals war, wenn er einen Nachkommen gezeugt hat, dann muss ich dieses Fohlen einfach sehen." Erwiderte Celestia ihr. „Außerdem hast du mir seit Monaten nicht mehr geschrieben und ich habe angefangen mir Sorgen um dich zu machen." Fügte sie hinzu. „Also sag schon, was ist bei dir so los?" Fragte sie dann. „Na ja, du siehst doch sicher die Feder die ich rechts in der Mähne trage." Sagte Twilight und zeigte ihr die himmelblaue Feder. „Die scheint von Rainbow Dash zu sein." Meinte die Prinzessin nachdenklich. „Stimmt auch, sie und ich haben eine Beziehung angefangen, ich denke auch das eine von uns bald den nächsten Schritt gehen wird und die ganze Sache rechtskräftig macht." Erzählte Twilight und lächelte errötend. „Das hatte ich nicht erwartet, das gerade du mit einer anderen Stute zusammenkommst." Sagte Celestia erstaunt. „Ich denke meine Familie wird ähnlich reagieren." Meinte Twilight und kicherte amüsiert. „Nur schade das ich mit ihr keine Fohlen bekommen kann." Sagte Twilight bedauernd. „Du solltest eigentlich wissen das mit Alicorn-Magie eine Menge möglich ist." Erwiderte Celestia ihr. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Twilight unwissend. „Denk nicht zu viel darüber nach, ich werde dir die nächsten Tage ein paar Schriftrollen schicken, dann wirst du es erfahren, aber ihr solltet das nicht überstürzen, ein Fohlen ist eine große Verantwortung." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Ich weiß, ich habe Rarity sehr oft geholfen und dabei eine Menge gelernt, da kommt auch mein Wunsch nach einem eigenen Fohlen her, Rarity sieht so glücklich aus und ich wünschte dass ich das auch hätte." Sagte Twilight ihrer Lehrmeisterin. „Wir sollten dann mal zu ihr, ich möchte dieses Fohlen endlich selbst sehen." Sagte Celestia und beschleunigte ihren Schritt, schnell erreichten die beiden Alicorns das Haus in dem Rarity wohnte und arbeitete und betraten es. Rarity hatte ihren Sohn auf den Boden gesetzt und stand ein paar Schritte vor ihm. „Komm schon Wonder, komm zu Mami." Sagte sie dem Fohlen und lächelte ihn an, nach ein paar Momenten erhob sich der Junge und ging etwas wackelig auf sie zu. „Gut so Wonder." Sagte Rarity stolz, der Junge ging unter sie und wollte offensichtlich an ihre Zitzen, Rarity nahm ihn hoch bevor er dazu kam. „Du hast doch gerade erst gegessen, Mami braucht etwas Zeit um für Nachschub zu sorgen." Sagte sie und kitzelte ihn etwas. „Rarity, wie geht es dir?" Fragte Twilight. „Sehr gut, auch wenn es sehr anstrengend ist sich um ein Baby zu kümmern." Antwortete Rarity ihr. „Er hat wirklich die gleiche Aura wie Black Seer." Meinte Celestia. „Was meinst ihr Prinzessin?" Wollte Rarity wissen. „Im Krankenhaus habe ich gesehen das Black Seer eine Aura umgab, daran habe ich erkannt das er eine der Mächte des Schicksals war." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Dein Sohn hat auch so eine Aura." Fügte sie hinzu. „Und was bedeutet das jetzt?" Fragte Twilight. „Das weiß ich noch nicht, ich werde das wohl noch etwas beobachten müssen." Sagte Celestia. „Rarity, ich hab das Fläschchen fertig." Sagte Spike und kam aus der Küche. „Danke Spiky, du bist wirklich eine große Hilfe." Sagte Rarity dankbar. „Soll ich sie ihm geben?" Fragte Spike. „Mach nur, bring ihn danach aber sofort ins Bettchen." Sagte Rarity und gab ihren Sohn an den Drachen weiter, sofort steckte Spike ihm die Nuckelflasche in den Mund und er fing an zu trinken. „Der Kleine ist unersättlich, ich muss ihm ständig ein Fläschchen machen." Sagte Rarity erklärend als Spike mit dem Junge in das Fohlenzimmer ging. „Ich denke das ich ihn irgendwann als Schüler aufnehmen werde." Sagte Celestia als sie mit Twilight und Rarity allein war. „Das wäre vorzüglich." Meinte Rarity erfreut. „Ach Rarity, was ist eigentlich aus dem Bild geworden das Blacky von mir und Dash malen wollte?" Fragte Twilight ihre Freundin. „Er hat es nie fertiggestellt, aber wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr es haben." Sagte Rarity und ging in den Raum wo Blacky gemalt hatte. Während sie das unfertige Gemälde holte, klopfte es an der Tür und Twilight und Celestia gingen hin, als sie die Tür offen hatten, erstarrten die beiden Alicorns. „Hallo Leute, lange nicht mehr gesehen." Begrüßte Black Seer die beiden. „Blacky?" Fragte Twilight und tippte ihn mit dem Huf an. „Ich bin echt, glaub mir." Sagte Blacky darauf. „Du bist Fate, der Allsehende." Sagte Celestia fassungslos. „Nicht mehr, meine Bestimmung hat sich verändert, ein anderer wird das in Zukunft machen." Sagte Blacky ihr. Twilight und Celestia wurden plötzlich von einem magischen Feld beiseite geschoben und dann kam Rarity wie ein Geschoss auf den schwarzen Alicorn-Hengst zugeschossen, sie riss ihn einfach von den Hufen und küsste ihn innig. „Du bist wieder da, du bist wirklich wieder da!" Rief sie und überschüttete ihn mit ihrer Liebe. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst." Sagte Blacky nur und lächelte die auf ihm liegende Rarity an. „Ich will ja nicht undankbar erscheinen, aber warum bist du zurückgekommen, ich dachte du hättest eine Aufgabe, eine Bestimmung?" Fragte Rarity und erhob sich von ihm. „Das würde mich auch interessieren." Sagte Celestia und starrte den schwarzen Alicorn-Hengst an. „Destiny hat mir gesagt das mein Schicksal sich verändert hat, ich gehöre nicht mehr zu den Mächten des Schicksals." Sagte Blacky. „Deshalb bist du auf unsere Existenzebene zurückgekehrt." Sagte Celestia darauf und nahm ihre Krone ab. „Ich nehme an das du jetzt das Land regieren solltest." Sagte sie und gab ihm die Krone. „Lass mal Kleines, ich habe die letzten 14 Milliarden Jahre das ganze Universum beherrscht und will nur noch bei meiner Familie sein, du kannst dein Land also behalten, außerdem machst du das sehr gut." Sagte Blacky ihr und setzte ihr die Krone wieder auf den Kopf. „Du solltest vor Prinzessin Celestia mehr Respekt zeigen." Sagte Twilight verärgert. „Twilight, er ist ein Gott, im Vergleich zu ihm, sind wir nur Bakterien auf den Murmeln mit denen er spielt." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Mach mal halblang, ich bin kein Gott, ich hatte nur eine Aufgabe." Sagte Blacky amüsiert. „Aber du bist für mich etwas besonderes." Sagte Rarity und küsste ihn. „Du bist auch etwas besonderes für mich." Erwiderte Blacky ihr und zupfte eine Feder aus seinem Flügel die er ihr in die Mähne steckte. „Pegasi haben das früher gemacht um Verbundenheit zu symbolisieren, ich finde das ist eine schöne Tradition." Sagte er dazu. „Ich habe nur leider keine Feder die ich dir geben kann." Meinte Rarity bedauernd. „Das macht nichts." Sagte Blacky. „Ich hätte da noch ein paar Fragen." Mischte Celestia sich ein. „Dann los." Forderte Blacky sie auf. „Wenn du jetzt hier bist, wer übernimmt dann deine Aufgabe als Fate?" Wollte die Prinzessin wissen. „Ich weiß es nicht, Destiny hat wohl noch keinen Ersatz gefunden." Sagte Blacky nur. „Du weißt es nicht, ich dachte du weißt alles, von wegen allsehend und so?" Fragte Rarity verwirrt. „Ich musste die meiste Macht abgeben, ich sehe nicht mehr alles, ich habe immer noch die Fähigkeit des allsehenden Auges, aber das ist sehr anstrengend." Klärte Blacky sie auf. „Auch wenn ich alles weiß was vor meinem Abstieg passiert ist." Fügte er hinzu und lächelte. „Alles?" Fragte Twilight neugierig. „Ich habe gesehen was du und Rainbow Dash so alles gemacht haben." Sagte Blacky ihr und Twilight lief rot an. „Ich würde dich gerne als Berater einstellen." Sagte Celestia fordernd. „Nein." Erwiderte Blacky ihr nur und lächelte. „Aber ich werde dir sagen wenn es gefährlich wird." Fügte er hinzu. „Ich kann dich nicht umstimmen?" Fragte Celestia. „Warte mal 2 Milliarden Jahre, dann vielleicht." Sagte Blacky nur und wandte sich wieder an Rarity. „Ich wollte dich noch was fragen." Sagte er dem Einhorn und ließ eine kleine Schatulle vor ihr erscheinen. „Rarity, willst du..." Setzte er an und öffnete die Schatulle. „Ja ich will!" Unterbrach Rarity ihn. „Aber du weißt doch noch gar nicht was er fragen wollte." Sagte Twilight irritiert. „Twilight, du solltest doch eigentlich wissen was er fragen will." Meinte Celestia und schüttelte den Kopf, Blacky und Rarity beachteten die zwei schon nicht mehr. „Rarity, damit machst du mich zu glücklichsten Halbgott des Universums." Sagte Blacky und setzte dem weißen Einhorn einen Ring auf das Horn, dann küssten sich die zwei. „Komm schon Twilight, ich denke das die beiden etwas alleine sein wollen." Sagte Celestia und zog Twilight mit sich aus dem Geschäft. „Warte kurz hier, ich habe noch was für dich." Sagte Rarity und galoppierte davon, als sie zurückkam, hatte sie etwas hinter ihrem Rücken schweben. „Was hast du da?" Fragte Blacky neugierig. „Ich dachte du wüsstest alles?" Erwiderte Rarity ihm neckisch. „Nur bis zu der Sekunde als ich vor dem Laden aufgetaucht bin, danach nicht mehr, es seiden ich benutze meine Fähigkeit." Klärte Blacky sie auf. „Dann mach die Augen zu, das ist eine Überraschung." Forderte Rarity und Blacky tat wie gebeten, als er die Augen geschlossen hatte, legte Rarity ihm eine Kette mit einem pyramidenförmigen Diamanten um den Hals. „Du kannst wieder hinsehen." Sagte sie dann und Blacky sah sich die Kette an. „Das künstliche Diamant aus meiner Asche, das ist schon poetisch, so verbinde ich mein altes und mein neues Leben." Sagte Blacky dazu. „Danke Rarity, das ist wirklich schön." Bedankte er sich und küsste sie. Spike kam mit Black Wonder in den Armen aus dem Fohlenzimmer und unterbrach die beiden bei ihrem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Rarity, der Kleine will nicht schlafen gehen." Sagte der gewachsene Drache und sah dann erst Black Seer, erschrocken ließ er das Fohlen fallen, im Sturz drehte sich der Junge und landete unbeschadet auf den Hufen. „Spike, du kannst ihn doch nicht fallenlassen." Sagte Rarity strafend und nahm ihren Sohn noch. „Tut mir leid, ich... also... wie kann es sein das Black Seer wieder da ist, wie?" Fragte Spike erstaunt. „Lange Geschichte, aber das ist nicht wichtig." Sagte Blacky nur und trat zu dem Drachen hin. „Bist du immer noch so schlecht auf mich zu sprechen?" Fragte er Spike vorsichtig. „Ihr liebt euch, es ist nicht mein Platz etwas dagegen vorzubringen, außerdem habe ich Rarity wohl überwunden, das war nur eine kindliche Verliebtheit, mehr nicht." Sagte Spike und reichte dem Hengst die Hand. „Alles cool zwischen uns?" Fragte der Drache nervös. „Null Grad Kelvin." Sagte Blacky und die beiden schüttelten sich die vorderen Gliedmaßen. „Sag mal Spike, würdest du gerne mein Trauzeuge auf der Hochzeit sein?" Fragte Blacky dann. „Mit Vergnügen." Sagte Spike überrascht. „Danke, ich denke das wird Rarity auch viel bedeuten." Sagte Blacky und wandte sich dem weißen Einhorn zu. „Oder?" Fragte er sie. „Natürlich, das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee." Stimmte Rarity ihm zu. „Aber jetzt solltest du deinen Sohn begrüßen." Sagte sie und hielt Black Wonder in die Richtung von Blacky. „Hallo Kleiner, ich bin dein Vater." Sagte er und nahm das Fohlen, mit den Flügeln kitzelte er ihn etwas und sofort lachte der Kleine. „Er ist perfekt." Sagte Blacky entzückt. „Du hattest ja auch damit zu tun." Erwiderte Rarity ihm. „Es mag etwas altmodisch klingen, aber ich würde gerne zu deinen Eltern und sie um deinen Huf anhalten." Sagte er dann und kitzelte den Jungen noch etwas. „Das klingt wirklich altmodisch, aber ich wollte eh zu ihnen, ich habe meiner Familie nämlich noch nichts von Black Wonder erzählt." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Ich weiß." Sagte Blacky nur und lächelte. „Die haben dir allerdings auch noch etwas nicht erzählt." Fügte er amüsiert hinzu. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Rarity neugierig. „Lass dich überraschen." Sagte Blacky ihr. „Dann lass uns los." Forderte Rarity und legte sich eine Tragetasche für Fohlen um, Blacky platzierte Wonder darin und schnallte ihn fest. „Ich bleibe hier und mache etwas sauber." Sagte Spike und machte sich an die Arbeit. Schnell erreichten Blacky und Rarity das Haus ihrer Eltern und sofort klopfte Rarity an. „Ja bitte?" Fragte Sweetie Belle und öffnete die Tür. „Hallo Sweetie, ich wollte euch mal wieder besuchen kommen." Sagte Rarity ihrer kleinen Schwester. „Hallo Rarity, hallo Blacky, wir haben euch ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen." Sagte Sweetie und ließ die beiden herein, sie schien es in keinster Weise zu verwundern das Blacky wieder am Leben ist. Sweetie führte die zwei ins Wohnzimmer und zu ihren Eltern, Magnum und Pearl saßen auf der Couch und beschäftigten ein grünes Einhorn-Fohlen. „Mom, Dad, Rarity ist da." Sagte Sweetie den beiden. „Ich wollte euch jemanden vorstellen, außerdem ist Blacky wieder da." Sagte Rarity und setzte ihr Fohlen ab. „Wo kommt das Fohlen her?" Fragte Pearl verwundert. „Wisst ihr, ich war trächtig und habe vor wenigen Wochen mein Fohlen bekommen, das ist eurer Enkel, Black Wonder." Erklärte Rarity ihren Eltern. „Na so ein Zufall." Meinte Magnum und nahm das grüne Fohlen hoch. „Rarity, ich bin jetzt auch eine große Schwester!" Rief Sweetie plötzlich. „Bitte was?" Fragte Rarity verwirrt. „Weißt du Rarity, deine Mutter war auch nochmal trächtig." Sagte Magnum und zeigte ihr das Fohlen das er hielt. „Das ist Sour Ball, deiner kleiner Bruder." Sagte Pearl und lächelte ihre Tochter an. „Das kam unerwartet." Meinte Rarity fassungslos. „Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht das ich nochmal trächtig werden kann, deswegen haben wir ja auch nicht aufgepasst, so ist dann Sour Ball entstanden." Sagte Pearl darauf. „MOM, das sind mehr Informationen als ich haben wollte!" Sagte Rarity entrüstet und ihre Eltern lachten. „Weswegen wir hier sind, ich wollte ihren Segen um ihre Tochter zu ehelichen, es ist mir sehr wichtig das sie das gutheißen." Legte Blacky den Grund seiner Anwesenheit offen. „Sie wollen Rarity heiraten?" Fragte Magnum misstrauisch. „Habe ich ihren Segen dazu?" Fragte Blacky nervös, Magnum dachte angestrengt nach. „Nun mach es nicht so spannend." Sagte Pearl ihrem Gatten und stieß ihn an. „Ach Liebling, lass mir doch den Spaß." Meinte Magnum und lachte etwas. „Das heißt so viel wie Ja, du hast unseren Segen." Übersetzte Pearl für Blacky. „Vielen Dank, ich verspreche ihnen das ich Rarity auf Hufen tragen werde." Versicherte Blacky seinen zukünftigen Schwiegereltern. „Lass dich umarmen, Schwiegersohn." Sagte Magnum und ergriff den kräftigen Alicorn-Hengst.

Nur wenige Wochen später fand die Hochzeit statt und Twilight hielt die Zeremonie, nach dem Ja-Wort, der Buffet-Eröffnung und dem ersten Tanz, standen alle glücklichen Paare zusammen und freuten sich über den gelungenen Tag. Blacky und Rarity konnten kaum voneinander getrennt werden, Magnum und Pearl hatten sich ihrem Enkelsohn angenommen, und Twilight knabberte an Rainbow Dash herum, etwas abseits standen Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie und Big Mac und sahen sich die ganze Szene an. „Wir vier scheinen die einzigen zu sein die heute solo sind." Meinte Applejack und sah zu ihrem Bruder, der gerade sehr mit Pinkie beschäftigt war. „Nicht wirklich." Sagte der rote Erdpony-Hengst nur und küsste Pinkie. „Wir zwei werden wohl die nächsten sein." Sagte das pinke Pony und kicherte. „Mich überrascht heute nichts mehr." Sagte Applejack unbeeindruckt und setzte ihr Getränk an. „Und warum denkst du seid ihr die nächsten?" Fragte Fluttershy schüchtern. „Wir wollen nicht das unser Fohlen unehelich auf die Welt kommt." Sagte Big Mac ihr und Applejack verschluckte sich, sprachlos sah sie Pinkie an. „Rarity ist nicht die einzige die ein Fohlen bekommen kann." Sagte Pinkie ihr und kicherte. „Komm schon Schatz, lass uns gehen." Sagte Big Mac und ging mit der kichernden Pinkie davon. „Würde mich interessieren, wie das passiert ist." Meinte Fluttershy und sah den zwei nach. „Das erklärt zu mindestens warum sie die letzten Monate so oft bei uns war." Sagte Applejack und hustete das inhalierte Getränk aus. „Trotzdem bleiben wir beide noch allein." Sagte sie dann. „Willst du etwa vorschlagen das wir... ich meine... ich wusste nicht das du..." Stammelte Fluttershy errötend, Applejack fing nur an zu lachen. „Nein, nein, das wollte ich damit nicht sagen, wäre auch etwas merkwürdig." Sagte sie amüsiert und lachte noch etwas. „Verstehe." Sagte Fluttershy und wirkte ernsthaft verletzt. „Fluttershy, ich wusste nicht das du Interesse an Stuten hast, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen." Sagte Applejack als sie das bemerkte und wurde rot vor Scham. „Tue ich auch eigentlich nicht, aber ich hatte angenommen das ich wenigstens interessant bin." Sagte Fluttershy leise. „Bist du bestimmt, aber ich bin so was von nicht an Stuten interessiert, ganz und gar nicht." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Ich verstehe." Sagte Fluttershy nur. Blacky und Rarity sahen sich ihre Gäste an und unterhielten sich etwas. „Meinst du die anderen würde es merken wenn wir verschwinden?" Fragte Rarity ihren neuen Gatten. „Die meisten wohl nicht, aber Celestia und Luna auf jeden Fall." Antwortete Blacky und strich ihr zärtlich über die Mähne. „Sollen wir dann?" Fragte Rarity und lächelte verspielt. „Noch nicht." Sagte Blacky, kurz darauf erstrahlte ein himmlisches Licht und eine weiße Alicorn-Stute mit goldener Mähne erschien. Celestia war so erstaunt das der Teller der vor ihr schwebte klirrend am Boden zerschellte, der Hochzeitskuchen darauf verteilte sich großflächig am Boden. „Luna, siehst du das, siehst du sie auch?" Fragte sie ihre Schwester fassungslos. „Ich sehe sie, aber ich glaube es nicht." Sagte Luna genau so fassungslos. „Hallo Destiny, hätte dich nicht erwartet." Begrüßte Blacky die Alicorn-Stute. „Ich wollte dich noch ein letztes Mal sehen." Sagte Destine und lächelte wohlwollend. „Außerdem ist das dein besonderer Tag, da konnte ich unmöglich fernbleiben, es war meine Bestimmung hier zu erscheinen." Fuhr sie scherzhaft fort und Blacky lachte kurz. „Danke Destiny, das bedeutet mir viel." Sagte Blacky gerührt. „Wir waren 2 Milliarden Jahre ein Paar, außerdem bist du noch immer mein bester Freund, alles Gute Fate." Erwiderte Destiny ihm. „Destiny, ich bin nicht mehr Fate, sag einfach Blacky." Bat er sie. „Natürlich, wie gedankenlos von mir, tut mir leid." Entschuldigte Destiny sich und wandte sich an Rarity. „Ich habe noch ein Geschenk für dich." Sagte sie dem Einhorn und streckte ihr einen Huf entgegen, um Rarity herum entstand ein gleißendes Licht in dem sie kurz verschwand. Als sie wieder auftauchte, war sie etwas größer und hatte zusätzlich zu ihrem Horn auch noch Flügel. „Du hast ein Alicorn aus ihr gemacht." Meinte Blacky erstaunt. „Sie hat es verdient." Sagte Destiny nur und stieg langsam in die Luft auf. „Auf wiedersehen Blacky, ich wünsche dir ein sehr angenehmes Leben mit deiner Familie, lebe wohl." Verabschiedete sie sich und verschwand wie sie gekommen war. „Ich bin ein Alicorn." Meinte Rarity erstaunt und testete ihre neuen Flügel. Der Rest des Tages war eine ruhige Feier und später gingen Rarity und Blacky zu Bett, sie wollten ihre Hochzeitsnacht richtig anfangen.

Einige Wochen später gingen die frisch vermählten in Richtung des Waisenhauses, Rarity wirkte noch etwas unsicher. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher, wenn wir das machen, dann kann Sweetie nicht bei uns wohnen?" Fragte sie ihren Gatten. „Wir hatten uns doch lange genug darüber unterhalten, und du warst einverstanden." Sagte Blacky darauf. „Aber jetzt wird es so real." Meinte Rarity. „Ich bin mir sicher, sie ist doch ein wunderbares Fohlen, sie hat es verdient." Sagte Blacky dann. „Aber die anderen doch auch." Wandte Rarity ein. „Wir können aber nicht alle Fohlen adoptieren." Sagte Blacky. „Da hast du auch wieder recht, außerdem wird Sweetie sich sehr freuen." Erwiderte Rarity ihm und wirkte nicht mehr so unsicher. Die zwei erreichten das Waisenhaus und wurden schon erwartet, eine grüne Erdpony-Stute stand schon bereit. „Spring Flower, ist alles fertig?" Fragte Blacky sie. „Alles ist fertig, ihr braucht nur noch unterschreiben, das war es dann." Sagte Spring Flower darauf und gab den beiden einen Stift. Blacky unterzeichnete zu erst und reichte den Stift an Rarity weiter. „Kann ich sie dann schon holen gehen?" Fragte er die Betreuerin. „Sie sollte ihre Sachen schon gepackt haben, ich habe ihr ja gesagt das sie adoptiert wird." Sagte Spring Flower und deutete den Gang hinunter, sofort ging Black Seer los. „Hallo Scootaloo, wie geht es dir?" Fragte er das kaisergelbe Pegasus-Fohlen. „Blacky, ich dachte du bist tot?" Fragte Scootaloo und klang schon beinah schockiert ihn anzutreffen. „War ich auch, lange Geschichte." Sagte der schwarze Alicorn-Hengst nur. „Was machst du hier?" Wollte Scootaloo wissen. „Sie haben ihr anscheinend nicht gesagt wer sie adoptiert." Dachte Blacky amüsiert. „Rate mal." Forderte er das Fohlen auf. „Keine Ahnung, aber gut das du noch gekommen bist, ich werde adoptiert und werde wohl nur noch ein paar Minuten warten müssen." Sagte Scootaloo und legte sich ihre Satteltaschen auf den Rücken. „Lass mich dir damit helfen, wir wollen doch nicht das du dich überanstrengst." Sagte Blacky zuvorkommend und nahm ihre Taschen an sich. „Die musst du nachher aber meinen neuen Eltern geben." Sagte Scootaloo einfach und ging los. „Also, dein Vater hat sie schon." Sagte Blacky und das Fohlen blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Willst du damit sagen das du mich adoptiert hast?" Fragte sie erstaunt und Blacky nickte nur. „Du hast dir doch mal gewünscht das ich dein Vater werde." Sagte Blacky nur und lächelte sie an. „Ja, natürlich." Sagte Scootaloo gerührt und hatte Tränen der Freude in den Augen. „Danke, das ist so nett von dir, danke." Sagte sie und umklammerte sein linkes Vorderbein. „Nicht der rede wert." Sagte Blacky und hob sie auf seinen Rücken, mit dem Fohlen ging er dann zu Rarity zurück. „Alles erledigt, wir sind jetzt offiziell erziehungsberechtigt." Berichtete Rarity ihm. „Sieh mal Scoo, deine neue Mutter." Sagte Blacky amüsiert. „Ihr seid verheiratet?" Fragte Scootaloo erstaunt und Rarity nickte nur. „Das macht Sweetie zu deiner Tante." Sagte Rarity ihr. „Irgendwie komisch." Meinte Scootaloo irritiert. „Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen." Sagte Blacky und die drei gingen los. Es war schon Winter und Scootaloo fror etwas, sofort schlug Blacky einen seiner Flügel über sie und schenkte ihr Wärme. „Hey Rarity, kannst du ihre Sachen schon reinbringen?" Fragte Blacky vor der Boutique. „Und was machst du?" Wollte Rarity wissen. „Ich wollte etwas mit Scootaloo spielen." Antwortete Blacky ihr und zog einen Schal aus den Taschen von Scootaloo, diesen wickelte er dem Fohlen sofort um den Hals. „Na gut, aber macht nicht zu lange, es gibt gleich Mittagessen." Sagte Rarity und nahm die Taschen mit ins Haus. „Weißt du Scoo, ich habe noch nie ein Schneepony gebaut, wollen wir eines bauen?" Fragte er seine Adoptivtochter. „Juuhuu, ein Schneepony!" Jubelte Scootaloo und sprang ihm vom Rücken. Die beiden fingen an den Schnee anzuhäufen und setzten daraus eine Gestalt zusammen.

Ende


End file.
